


Saturn

by Lone_Wolf_Fanfics



Series: The Space Race [1]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 22nd Century, Aliens, Angst, Asari Characters, Awesome Clint Barton, Biotics (Mass Effect), Bows & Arrows, Citadel (Mass Effect), Clint Barton Feels, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Clint Barton-centric, Crossover, Cryogenics, Custom Shepard (Mass Effect), Default Shepard (Mass Effect), Eventual Fluff, Eventual Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard, F/M, Family Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Geth, Hackett is Shepard's Dad, Krogans, Major Original Character(s), Mass Effect 1, Minor Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Paragade (Mass Effect), Paragon Shepard (Mass Effect), Pre-Mass Effect 1, Protective Clint Barton, Quarians, Reapers, Romantic Fluff, Ryder daughter, Shepard Siblings (Mass Effect), Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Time Travel, Turians, Virmire (Mass Effect), War Hero (Mass Effect), Xenophobia, angara, celestial, shepard sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 29,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics/pseuds/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics
Summary: Clint Barton never thought that this was how his life would turn out. He thought he would go down bow in hand taking out some bad guy. What he didn't expect was to wake up in the 22nd Century. Now he has to traverse a new world, a new threat, and a new love interest without his friends there to guide him. He is truly on his own.The Space Race: Book OneMass Effect/Avengers CrossoverEventual Clint Barton x Mara Shepard x Tony Stark
Relationships: Clint Barton/Original Character(s), Clint Barton/Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark/Original Character(s), Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Space Race [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711939
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Maralee Shepard

**Birth Name:** Maralee Ryder

 **Nickname:** Mara (Most) Little Sister (Orion) 

**Main Alias:** Maralee Shepard

 **Other Names:** Specialist Shepard (Currently)

 **Title/Rank(s):** Specialist Lieutenant (Usually shortened to Specialist)

**Notable Facts:**

First non-full human soldier of the System Alliance

First Alien of the System Alliance

Awarded the Star of Terra

Hero of Elysium

Crew of the Normandy (ME1-3)

**Age** 26 (ME1 2183) 26/28 (ME2 2183-2185) 28/29 (ME3 2186) 29/b.660 (MEA 2186-2819)

 **YOB:** 2157

 **Born:** Earth

 **Living:** Citadel

**Physical description:**

**Species:** Human/Zehoberei/Celestial/Angara Hybrid

 **Gender:** Female

 **Hair color:** Black

 **Eye color:** Dark Hazel

 **Cast:** Gemma Chan

**Family:**

_"What is your heritage, Mara?"_

_"My father is from Earth."_

_"And your mother?"_

_"She ain't from Earth, that's all I know."_ \- Mara and Clint discussing her parents.

Ireraa de Tershaav (Biological Mother; deceased)

_"This is more than hope―it's proof we weren't crazy. We can fly to a whole new galaxy and still make sense of things."_ \- Mara, to Alec

Alec Ryder (Biological Father)

Hannah Shepard (Adopted Mother)

Steven Hackett (Adopted Father)

Ellen Ryder (Step-Mother)

_"Everything's going to be fine, Ori. Um. In the long run, I mean. Not right now, obviously"_ \- Mara, to Orion

Orion Shepard (Adopted Older Brother)

Sara Ryder (Paternal Younger Half-Sister)

Scott Ryder (Paternal Younger Half-Brother)

Moshae Sjefa (Adopted Maternal Great-grandmother)

Soraza de Sjek (Maternal Grandmother)

Evfra de Tershaav (Maternal Grandfather)

Gamora Quill (Biological Great-grandmother; deceased)

Peter Quill (Biological Great-grandfather; deceased)

Ego (Biological Great-Great-grandfather; deceased)

Meredith Quill (Biological Great-Great-grandmother; deceased)

**Bio:**

**Pre-Life:**

At some point after the events in 2023, Peter Quill used stolen Pym particles to transport himself and his then-wife Gamora 500 years into the future. Here they traveled through space together, eventually, Gamora became pregnant with a Zehoberei/Celestial child.

Their spaceship, whilst traveling through the Heleus Cluster, was attacked and damaged by the Scourge.

They crashed on Aya where they were found by Moshae Sjefa. Seeing that they were wounded and needed urgent care, Sjefa allowed for them to be taken into the city and treated at the Infirmary. Given the unknown biology in front of them, the angara struggled to treat Peter and Gamora effectively. Despite their best efforts, neither Peter or Gamora survive the crash and their injuries but Gamora begged for her child to be saved. The staff in the Infirmary saved the child, and Gamora named her Soraza before her death.

Moshae Sjefa took it upon herself to raise Soraza, feeling as though the angara played a part in the death of her parents, even though the angara really did do their best to try and save Gamora and Peter. Sjefa never kept the truth from Soraza as she grew up, and because of this, Soraza developed a fascination with space and space travel.

Soraza grew as a native but an outsider in Aya and often felt lonely with the angara.

When she was a child, Soraza met Evfra and the two of them grew up side by side as friends and eventually, in their late teenage years, became lovers. The two of them even married. Soraza will claim that Evfra's love and affection was the one thing that made Aya home to her. Their relationship is considered to be unique among the Angaran and appeared more human in the way they operated. Whilst most angara make use of large extended families, Soraza and Evfra were very independent in that aspect, and preferred to be more private in their personal life.

Soraza and Evfra eventually welcomed a child. Ireraa. Who was born an Angaran/Celestial/Zehoberei hybrid.

Ireraa de Tershaav grew into a promising young woman with a love of space just like her mother and the angara people. Ireraa became a pioneering scientist among the angara people, praised and celebrated by them for her inventions despite her young age.

At 18 years old, Ireraa developed, designed, and made a spaceship that was a prototype and the only one of its kind. It was capable of high-speed space travel, able to jump across galaxies in a matter of moments, as if using the Mass Relays, but without having to actually use one. She had only just started an expedition across the universe when she arrived in the area around the Relay 314 right in the middle of the First Contact War between the humans and the turians. Her ship was damaged by a turian warship causing it to crash on a planet below.

Alec Ryder who was enlisted in the Earth military at the time, veered away from the fight when he saw Ireraa's ship falling, realizing that it was neither human or turian in design.

He found Ireraa and a group of turians who were attacking her and her ship. Alec saved Ireraa from the turians. Instead of hostility, he showed her compassion and caring and kindness. He tended to her wounds as she asked him all sorts of questions about humans. He indulged her. Falling in love with her. She explained her species to him, her culture, her home to him. And it just made him love her more.

Alec eventually arranged for Ireraa to travel back to Earth with him where they settled in a small apartment together.

Ireraa managed to get word to her mother and father that she was expecting a child, despite this having to travel over 600 years in the future. Evfra and Soraza were overjoyed at the news but worried that Ireraa would remain with her lover and child instead of ever returning home to them.

**Birth:**

Mara was born to Alec Ryder and Ireraa de Tershaav on Earth in 2157.

Being the child of a few alien species and a human, Mara was born with an appearance that reflects this. Her blue skin and her taller stature caused her to stand out.

Mara had the luxury of living with her parents for the first two years of her life. Unfortunately, in 2159, Ireraa was murdered by _mercenaries_ who had broken into their home. In reality, this was Cerberus who had heard of alien life unlike any other living among the humans, and had given birth to the _first_ hybrid. The initial mission was to kidnap Ireraa and Mara to use in experimentations. Ireraa protected Mara with her life, hiding her and refusing to give up her location.

Alec was understandably heartbroken when he arrived home to find Ireraa dead and Mara crying in their panic room.

Scared for Mara's life, he asked his best friend at the time, Hannah Shepard, if she would help him protect his daughter. She offered to take the girl into her own family. Having not long given birth to her own son, Orion, with her husband Steven. Hannah was an Alliance soldier that traveled on Alliance ships, meaning that Mara would go with her and be protected by the Alliance and their marines. Alec hated the idea of letting his daughter go, but knowing that it was the best chance of her living a safe and happy life he agreed.

To Mara, as she grew up, he became Uncle Alec. It wasn't until she was 18 that Alec and Hannah sat her down and told her the truth. Whilst hurt by it, she understood why Alec had done it. They've been trying to create a new relationship since then. Alec still keeps her mother's heritage from her as he believes that Mara isn't ready to hear it. This year, she enlisted in the Alliance Navy following in the footsteps of her adoptive mother, father, brother and her biological father.

**Skyllian Blitz**

The Skyllian Blitz was a major assault on the human colony of Elysium in 2176 CE. A huge band of pirates, slavers, and batarian warlords, partly funded by batarian financiers, launched an attack into the Skyllian Verge, intending to destroy Elysium. The attack was partly a batarian reprisal for humanity's expansion in the Verge, and partly the result of tensions from the Alliance's pirate suppression campaigns. The decision to finally launch the Blitz was instigated by one man, Elanos Haliat. He intended to use the prestige of the Blitz to cement his position as leader of the Terminus Systems' many pirate bands.

The people of Elysium and the Alliance rallied to defend the colony. Small ground teams made up of Alliance Marines on leave and Elysium's civilians managed to hold off the pirates, while the Alliance Navy, including the SSV Agincourt, engaged their vessels overhead. Navigator Pressly claims that the pirate ships were no match for the Alliance: he couldn't even keep track of how many ships the Agincourt destroyed. The ground teams had a much harder fight, but still managed to hold out for several hours. When reinforcements finally arrived, the enemy turned tail and fled in what vessels they had left.

The aftermath of the Skyllian Blitz led to a major operation on Torfan two years later, to destroy batarian pirate bases. The successful defence of Elysium during the Blitz is often seen as a testament to the Alliance military's training and adaptability. Some batarians remain resentful over the Blitz's failure, claiming it was a just retribution for humanity's actions against them.

During these events, Mara rallied the colonists against the invaders, and when enemy forces broke through the colony's defenses, Mara single-handedly held them off and sealed the breach. Mara was rewarded with the Star of Terra and widely regarded throughout the Alliance as a true hero.

" _Mara Shepard is an elite specialist. She made her name killing slavers across the galaxy. If you go after her, you won't make it past sunrise." -_ Anderson, about Mara

** Personality: **

_"Everything you do, wherever you go, you have the hope of a galaxy with you."_ \- Orion, to Mara, Tony, and Clint, on them leaving with the Initiative

 _"We were all expecting a golden world. Now there's just a long road ahead. But hold on to that dream. It might see us through." -_ Mara as Pathfinder

As a child, Mara was an idealist yet was often impatient, always looking ahead to the future regardless of her present surroundings. She was impulsive, reckless, and often had little concern for her own personal safety. Hannah once found her hanging upside down over a ship engine to get a closer look, holding onto the ledge above by her locked ankles.

Mara did always try to be friendly to girls at her school, unfortunately, due to her unique appearance, they usually fled in terror. As a result, Mara didn't have many friends and seemed to prefer her solitude and became quite an introvert.

But her impulse and recklessness lead her to become a Specialist within the Alliance Navy, finding her place working on the ships in the mechanic's department and in the field as an impressive soldier known for her use of specialized weaponry.

Mara has a strained relationship with Alec Ryder, following the truth of their relationship being revealed to her. But she does desire a better relationship with him.

Mara is seen to be a highly compassionate woman who deeply loves her family.

Mara displays perseverance, and while she shows fear at certain points, even being on the verge of tears, she keeps to the mantra "Stop running. And use it". She is willing to do everything she can to help someone in need, even if it is ill-advised to do so.

Mara's intelligence shines through in battle, as she navigates and plans. As well as this she is easily able to overcome puzzles she uncovers. Mara takes her work seriously, almost to the point of being obsessive.

Mara has always had a noble and honest spirit, intolerant towards injustice and abuses of power.

Mara is capable of great affection and empathy and is very protective of her friends and family. She is willing to go to great lengths to save them, being susceptible to emotional and violent acts to fulfill her goal.

Mara finds the courage to defend the weak and innocent and does not hesitate to stand up to corrupt bureaucrats, hypocritical authority figures, powerful beings.

Having been repeatedly underestimated her entire life due to being half-alien, Mara never backs down from a challenge. Mara is ultimately a very determined person, as though she often gets frustrated whenever she fails to do something, she always gets back up and tries again.

Much like the angara, Mara is very free with her emotions, demonstrative and "larger than life". If she loves you she'll hug you, if she hates you or if you make her mad, she will punch you; this extends to her own family members.

**Pairing:**

Clint Barton (Book One)

Clint Barton (With the beginnings of Tony Stark) (Book Two)

Clint Barton and Tony Stark (Book Three)


	2. Powers, Abilities, and Equipment

**Powers:**

**Hybrid Physiology:** Due to her heritage, Mara is part Celestial, part Angaran, part human and part Zehoberei, giving her superhuman abilities. Including:

 **\- Celestial Physiology:** Mara is part Celestial, a primordial race of entities with vast cosmic power, capable of manipulating matter and energy. Mara is only capable of energy manipulation, possibly because of a lack of training.

 **-** **Zehoberei** **Physiology:** The Zehoberei are the inhabitants of the planet Zen-Whoberi. Because Mara is part Zehoberei she possesses a second liver, which allows her to enjoy a larger number of alcoholic beverages than other races, and skin tissue that is more resistant to physical harm. While weaker than certain species, such as Asgardians, the Zehoberei's skin is much more durable than a human's skin. The increased tissue density also contributes somewhat to their physical strength.

 **-** **Angaran** **physiology:** Because Angara physiology is dependent on sunlight, specifically the electromagnetic radiation that a sun emanates. Lack of real or artificial sunlight causes Mara to "go dark", which weakens her immune systems and bio-energy significantly. Prolonged lack of sunlight can lead to a coma and then death. Mara also seems to be resistant to the cold, which will mean that cryo sleep for Mara will be difficult, but because of her human side, sufficient freezing to temperatures far beyond the usual range, will gain the same results as long as she is still exposed to sunlight, she will survive

 **Biotics:** Because of her Celestial heritage, Mara has natural genetic levels of element zero in her DNA allowing her access to superhuman biotics and without the use of a bio-amp.

Biotics, in simple terms, is a form of telekinesis that is created by element zero nodules embedded in body tissues. These powers are both accessed and augmented by using bio-amps.

Biotic individuals can knock enemies over from a distance, lift them into the air, generate gravitational vortices to tear obstacles or enemies apart or create protective barriers.

Mara has a number of Biotic abilities which she utilizes in battle:

 **\- Throw:** Throw is mostly used to keep opponents at a distance by either launching them away or knocking them over, damaging them and rendering them helpless.

 **\- Lift/Levitate:** When Mara uses Lift, it will cause enemies to float helplessly in the air, making them more vulnerable to attack. She can also use this ability on a smaller scale to move objects of various sizes. 

**-** **Biotic-Field Generation:** Mara is able to create a highly durable barrier made of a mass effect field that she can shape and conform as needed. Unlike most Biotics, Mara is capable of extending this ability to others, using it to protect others from enemy fire. Like any physical barriers, the barrier can be broken with extreme brute force. During her time as a Specialist, Mara has learned to project her energy around herself, constructing a close-to-the-body biotic armor to protect herself from extreme impacts, such as falls from great heights or blows from superhumanly strong combatants, increasing her durability to a significant degree.

\- **Stasis/Binding:** Mara is able to bind, imprison, paralyze and/or otherwise stop targets moving normally and possibly completely freezing them where they were. This is achieved by using mass effect fields. 

- **Nova:** Mara can channel her biotic energy into a point-blank, high-damage explosion around herself much like her electromagnetic pulse ability, but this is highly draining

 **\- Shockwave:** Mara blasts enemies with a line of explosions that proceeds through walls and other solid objects. 

**Energy Manipulation:** Because of her part Celestial heritage, Mara has powers that she describes as 'light'. In particular, a blue, fiery light that she can shape and transform into physical constructs. Due to a lack of training in regard to this ability, Mara only ever uses it to create a saber and a whip.

Mara can use this ability without the existence of Ego, because of her Angaran heritage, the electromagnetics in her body are heightened above human range and this electromagnetism charge her powers, allowing her access to them without the need of Ego. It is possible that her mother shared this ability given that she was born of an angaran father.

 **Electromagnetic Pulse:** Because of her part angaran heritage, Mara has specialized electrocyte cells (this can be seen under a microscope, her cells appear to spark with electricity), regulated by a specialized organ called the taon that is situated in her brain, allow her to generate a much greater electromagnetic field than most organic species. Because of this, Mara has the ability to let lose a high charged electromagnetic pulse from her body that damages weapons and electronics. Micro-pulses, transmitted through touch, serve as social cues. Orion describes these micro-pulses as little vibrations, and that Mara's emotions have individual vibrations, like _'Morse code',_ that can be understood with time. The high charged electromagnetic pulse spends a lot of Mara's energy, enough so that the few times she has done it, she has instantly passed out after, she tends to use this as a last resort, no way out sort of thing.

 **Superhuman Strength:** Mara's strength is enhanced to considerable levels. Her enhanced strength allows her to physically overpower combatants including elite-trained humans, extraterrestrial troops, and geth sentries. Mara can bend metal bars with little effort, slam through solid walls and reinforced glass, and pry open steel and magnetised doors. Mara's strength allows for her to send enemies flying several meters in the air from mere punches and kicks during fights. Mara's experience of unarmed and armed combatant allows her to subdue those of equal strength even if they have the advantage to attack her.

 **Superhuman Durability:** Mara's bones and muscles are denser and much harder than average humans, which makes her incredibly durable. Though she is not bulletproof, she can survive extreme blunt force trauma, such as being hit with solid objects. Mara has been shot, stabbed, caught in several explosions, and taken several beatings. With her hybird physiology, Mara was able to recover and continue fighting after taking such powerful blows in efficient time.

 **Superhuman Speed:** Mara can run and move at speeds beyond the peak of human potential.

 **Superhuman Agility:** Mara's agility is greater than that of an Olympic-gold medalist and superior to the world's best acrobat. She can coordinate her body with perfect balance, equilibrium, flexibility, and dexterity.

 **Superhuman Stamina:** Mara's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-inducing lactic acid in her muscles and her musculature produces fewer fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human, granting her exceptional endurance and lung capacity, greater than of normal humans. Mara could exert herself at peak capacity for several hours without showing any sign of fatigue, allowing her to fight for long periods of time. Additionally, Mara can hold her breath underwater for several minutes and will not lose breath or get exhausted due to her stamina extending to her lung capacity.

 **Superhuman Reflexes:** Mara's reflexes are superior to those of the finest human athletes. Her reflexes allow her to dodge rapid gunfire at close range. Mara's auto-reflexes allow her to easily dodge gunfire and respond quickly to fast-paced combat soldiers and are subdued by her before they can even train their weapons on her. Her reflexes can also be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes, allowing her to punish attacks with devastating counters when fighting extraordinary quick opponents.

 **Superhuman Senses:** Mara's natural senses are enhanced to the peak of human potential. She can see, hear, smell, feel, and taste things imperceptible to the normal humans. This allows her to see further, hear with amazing clarity, detect specific persons, objects, substances with her smell, etc.

 **Regenerative Healing Factor:** Because of her hybrid nature, Mara heals much faster than humans do. She also stated once that "at least I heal incredibly fast".

**Abilities:**

_"Anyone who's anyone knows who you are."_ \- Joker, to Mara

 **Genius-Level Intellect:** Much like her mother and father, Mara was born with incredible intelligence. Mara's genius extends to her prolific mechanical, engineering, scientific, computer, strategic, piloting and linguistic skills. Some manifestations of this is her exceptionally perfect charisma, eloquence, leadership skills, deductive/analytical skills, and tactical genius. Mara has demonstrated the ability to quickly process multiple information streams and rapidly respond to any changing tactical situations by creating perfect winning strategies rapidly. Mara possesses perfect memory. Mara is able to learn anything, such as memorization, understand and recall all kinds of information and skills much faster than normal humans.

 **Master Mechanic:** Mara has yet to come across a ship that she couldn't work on, implying that she has some impressive mechanical skills. She has also been spending time repairing her mother's old spaceship.

 **Master Engineer:** Mara is an extremely talented and prolific engineer and robotics technician. She is known to repair and enhance her own weapons, as well as having created the tech she utilizes in battle. Mara was able to make many complicated inventions at a young age, Alec Rydert once said he'd never met an individual as smart as Mara, and that she reminded him so much of her mother.

Mara designed, created, and uses many unique weapons, including the hilt of her saber and her whip, along with her bolas, gravity mines, and plasma sphere. 

**Master Hacker:** Mara is an extremely skilled hacker.

 **Master Tactician:** Mara is an excellent strategist. She is able to formulate battle strategies and her brilliant tactical sense allows her to alter near any strategy to fit the changing needs of the situation. Mara frequently proves herself a quick study in battlefield situations being able to quickly ascertain details from minor actions. Her bravery and determination further supplement this as she is willing to take even the riskiest of choices to stand a chance to win. Whilst with the Alliance, she demonstrated impressive charisma and leadership skills. Mara was able to command respect from her teammates, who still to this day say she was the best leader they could have had.

 **Master Acrobat:** Mara's years of training and experience have made her a very skilled acrobat, gymnast, and aerialist. She often utilizes these talents in combat for both evasive and offensive purposes. Combined with her enhanced agility, Mara has shown expertise in utilizing parkour and tricking flips in her attacks and takedowns.

 **Marksmanship:** Mara has remarkable skill with many different firearms, including sniper rifles, assault rifles, and automatic weapons.

 **Combat Skills:** Mara has decent hand-to-hand combat skills, and was said to have a "heavy swing" by her friend, Que, who is a Krogan, so it's some praise. Mara has also shown that she is strong enough to snap a human man's neck, with her thighs. She was even able to defend herself from two attackers by using a stool as a weapon. Mara can even fight blindfolded.

 **Pain Tolerance:** Mara's tolerance for physical trauma and fatigue is far greater than the average human being.

 **Survival Instincts:** Mara knows how to utilize survival instincts, in order to have an advanced sense of awareness and heightened sense of hearing, smell and sight. She has a keen eye for detail.

 **Advanced Resourcefulness:** Mara has shown to be very resourceful.

 **Unbreakable Will:** Mara has shown on many occasions that she is incredibly tenacious, and will do anything in order to accomplish her goals and do what she believes is right.

 **Pickpocket:** Mara has nimble hands.

 **Escape Artistry:** Mara has been captured numerous times, usually relying on herself to be freed. Mara has escaped from a snake pit and a gulag using nothing but what was in her vicinity and has even managed to escape armed men, on multiple occasions, using improvised weapons and clever tactics.

 **Driving/Piloting Skill:** Mara has shown to have excellent control of vehicles. Not sharing the same level of skills as Joker, but she could, if the need arises, pilot the Normandy.

 **Singing:** Orion claims that Mara is a very good singer.  
  


** Equipment: **

**Alliance Uniform:** As with all Alliance Marines, Mara has a set of Alliance clothing that she wears when not in her armor but is still working. These are in the color scheme of dark green, black and silver. The emblem is on the right shoulder, and represents the symbol of the specialist branch of the Alliance.

 **Alliance Formal Uniform:** As with all Alliance members, Mara has a set of formal uniform for special Alliance occasions. Again, the color scheme is dark green, black and silver. The emblem is on the right breast, and represents the symbol of the specialist branch of the Alliance.

 **Alliance Armor:** Mara possesses an Alliance issued armor to use on her missions. Because of her specialised rank and title, the color scheme for their armor reflects this. Mara's suit is dark green, black, and silver. The chest emblem represents the specialist branch of the Alliance. The armor contains a device similar to an Omni-tool, in the sleeve of the uniform, with all the same capabilities, including:

Flashlight;

Scanner;

Programming and hacking;

Camera;

Video, audio and holographic communication;

Projecting holographic images;

Downloading and playing video games;

Dispensing medi-gel (medical gel);  
  


 **Whipcord Thrower:** The whipcord thrower is a piece of equipment that shots out cord, with the intention of tangling up opponents and preventing them from moving, much like her bolas. Mara uses a whipcord thrower mounted on her right wrist gauntlet.

 **Whistling Bird:** A whistling bird is a type of weapon designed, created, and used by Mara. They are small guided munitions placed in her left wrist gauntlet which, when deployed, fly through the air while making a whistling noise before striking the target and killing them with a small explosion.

 _"Whistling birds are a powerful defense against multiple enemies." -_ Mara

 **Helmet:** The armor also includes a collapsible helmet that can fit around Mara's head. The helmet can generate its own atmosphere and allows her to breathe in the vacuum of space, as well as underwater, where it will give off a blue glow to provide light.

 **Ammunition Sash:** Mara wears a sash across her chest that holds cluster grenades, sticky grenades, lift grenades, and gravity mines.

 **\- Cluster Grenade:** A grenade that explodes and sends enemies flying with a biotic blast

 **\- Sticky Grenade:** A grenade that sticks to the target and damage enemies who are near it with shrapnel.

 **\- Lift Grenade:** When thrown they cause the enemy to be thrown helplessly in the air and make them open to attack.

 **\- Gravity Mine:** A device that can exert greater amounts of the force of gravity on a designated object and gravitate it towards itself.

 **Utility Belt:** Mara wears a utility belt containing tactical devices and equipment for battle including her energy bolas and her grapple device.

\- **Grapple Device:** A line cable firing device that automatically entangles a limb of a flying or fleeing culprit, thus preventing their escape. It is kept in Mara's utility belt.

 **\- Energy Bolas:** A hi-tech version of an ancient throwing weapon made of weights on the ends of an interconnected energy cord, designed to capture targets by entangling their legs.

\- **Plasma Sphere:** One of Mara's gadgetry and weapons is a glass-like ball that much like a glowstick, lit up when shook. It is dangerous when shattered, as it can ensnare and disintegrate living creatures in a cloud of its released plasma, though it quickly diminishes.

 **Jump Jets:** Once proprietary hardware for turian special forces, Jump Jets allow their user to make extremely high jumps or hover for several seconds. Mara is trained to use these with precision, she can evade predators or environmental hazards, obtain resources, or conduct maintenance in high places safely.

The jump-jet itself consists of a helium-3 microthruster with a tungsten-hafnium carbide casing. A gyroscopic element zero core functions to both keep the user orientated in flight and lower their mass when hovering, keeping fuel expenditure down. Hard-coded safety features prevent continuous operation of jump-jets to avoid injuring the user or melting their equipment.

Two microthrusters are attached to the boots of a wearer's hardsuit, as well as one larger thruster in the mid-back. These thrusters allow a user to dash anywhere along terrain that is normally walkable, typically in bursts of about 3-5 meters depending upon how much energy the user donates to the process (how hard they push off). It can also be used to bolster a wearer's jump, boosting them upwards to a maximum of 6 meters with a push-off. They can hover for 5-10 seconds in this position.

 **Saber:** Mara's signature weapon, utilising her energy powers, she carries with her the hilt of her weapon, and her powers then can be chanelled through this hilt to produce a glowing blue sword. It is also referred to as a laser sword or lightsaber by those who were unfamiliar with it and her.

This is a very distinctive weapon because of Mara's powers. She usually wears this in a holster on her left hip for easy access with her right hand. The hilt appears to be straighter than the one used for her whip, it is the easiest way to tell them apart.

_"Tell me...how does it work?"_

_"On the same principle as my whip...when I activate that button on the hilt, it feeds off my powers and releases a beam of energy which forms the sword blade."_ **-** Mara and Tony talking about her saber.

The power of the energy blade is so great that it can cut through almost anything, although the speed through which it cut depends on the density of the subject. One important note about saber wounds is that they rarely bled profusely, even when a limb had been severed. This is because the energy cauterizes the wound as it passes, and thus even a severe wound does not tend to bleed heavily.

**Whip:** Much like her saber, Mara's whip has a hilt that feeds off of her powers to create a thin and flexible energy blade that can reach several meters in length. This is usually worn on her right hip for easy access with her left hand.

**Quad Blasters:** Mara carries Peter Quill's former guns in holsters on her thighs, these had been her mothers, and her grandmothers before her. These are dual direct energy weapons in the form of handguns. They each have two triggers for the index and middle finger for the top and bottom barrel respectively, with the bottom barrel shooting lightning and the top barrel shooting fiery bolts or blasts. While the fire-like blast on the top barrel is lethal, killing its live targets on impact and even sends the target flying backwards with great force, the bottom barrel produces streaks of non-lethal electricity to electrocute its targets and incapacitate them.

 **Translator Implant:** Much like all Alliance personal and humans in the 22nd Century, Mara has a translator implanted in her neck that helps her understand many of the languages of almost every known species in the universe.

 **Godslayer:** Mara has in her possession a blade called Godslayer that once belonged to Gamora. It is a retractable sword that usually sits in the bottom of Mara's travel trunk.

 **Zune Music player:** Zune was a brand of digital media products and services marketed by Microsoft. Kraglin Obfonteri gave Peter Quill a Zune as a present from Yondu after his death, intended to be given upon Quill's return to the Ravagers. Obfonteri said Yondu, "Found it at a junker shop" and "it has over three hundred songs."

This eventually found its way to Mara who has adapted it to work with any computer system and can even be plugged into any spaceship and hooked up to the speaker system.

 **Portable UV lamp:** Because of her angara heritage, Mara needs a source of electromagnetic radiation to keep her from going 'dark'. Her apartment is filled with these, as is the Milano V-2, but she also carries a portable version just in case. 

**Milano V-2:** The Milano V-2 is an M-class spaceship that was rebuilt from the specifications and blueprint of the original Milano after the events of 2023. This was Peter Quill's spaceship that traveled with him and Gamora through time, before crash landing on Aya. It was stationed on Aya for many years before it came into the possession of Ireraa who found it when exploring. She eventually came to work on it, turning it into her time-traveling spaceship which she used to cross dark space. Alec had it recovered and set up in an Alliance garage for when Mara turned of age. She eventually did take possession of it and has it locked up in a garage on the Citadel where she works on repairs and upgrades when she has a free moment.

 _"I've been working on this rig since I was eighteen years old."_ \- Mara, on the Milano V-2


	3. Tony and Clint Notes

**Readers**

**I just wanted to write up some changes and important information regarding Clint and Tony and their roles and stuff in the Mass Effect Universe.**

\- Both Clint and Tony were placed in cryostorage in or around the year 2023

\- Both Clint and Tony are slightly younger than their MCU counterparts. They are both in their early-mid 30s. Just because of Mara's age. Rather than them being 41 and 53 as they were at the end of Endgame.

\- Clint was born 1990 and Tony 1988 (His parent's deaths will have taken place in 2004 when Tony was 16 instead of 1991 and at 21)

\- I will be sticking to Clint's circus background as the MCU hasn't given us a good backstory for him yet. He was hired into Shield in his late teens. Was 22 by the events of Avengers 1.

\- He and Nat were best friends as they are in the movies, but there is a smaller age gap now because of Clint's age.

\- No Laura, No Pepper, No children.

\- Clint will be defrosted first before the events of Mass Effect 1.

\- Tony entered his cryo after the events in 2023 to aid in his healing following his use of the Infinity Gauntlet. He will be found during Mass Effect 2, and for Clint's loyalty mission. His right arm was seriously damaged but with the use of 22nd-century implants and mechanics will be mobile and useable again by the events of ME3.

\- Clint's entry into cryo is unknown atm but his memories will slowly return over the course of the first book.

** Classes: **

**\- Clint = Infiltrator/Rogue/Archer mash-up**

There isn't really a class that fits Clint. He's not as tech-savvy as Tony or Mara, but he does prefer long-range work as the Infiltrators do. So maybe a combination of Infiltrator and something like the rogue/Archer classes from the Dragon Age series. Lots of trick arrows though. 

**\- Tony = Engineer**

Tony was easy to pick a class for. There is one basically named for him. And the description of the engineer class fits him perfectly too:

The Engineer is a tech specialist, able to quickly and easily manipulate the environment with specific talents, and repair or modify technical equipment. 

I also love the idea of Tony using a combat drone. 

Also things like Overload, Sabotage, and Sentry Turrett would work well for Tony. 

** Armor: **

\- Clint will still use a bow but it will be brought up to date. Clint's armor will be a black scavenger style armor plate with a purple and black scarf. (By Andromeda, his scarf will take on Initiative colors of white and blue)

\- Tony's eventual armor will remain, design-wise, the same as the Iron Man armor but I like the version of the suit from the concept art for Iron Man 3 (It looks very Mass Effect like and the color scheme shows a new future for Iron Man and Tony, as well as a more Alliance military appearance - By Andromeda it will have changed again, taking on the Initiative color scheme of blue and white/silver)

**Extra Notes:**

I want to do something with Cap's shield. Maybe it eventually comes into Mara's possession and she becomes Captain Earth?? Captain Alliance?? (Doesn't really have the same spin but as things are different in the 22nd Century Captain America doesn't work) Maybe it is found with Tony's cryo-pod?? Maybe it is found on Mars during the beginning of ME3?? Maybe Mara already has possession of it because of her Specialist rank?? Maybe it was a trophy thing for her duty on Elysium???? Maybe they wake in Andromeda and find Alec using the shield as Pathfinder. Eventually, comes to Mara???? Maybe during the events of Mass Effect 2, Mara researches the Avengers and finds word of some facility that might have the shield??


	4. Prologue

**A/N - DON'T FORGET GUYS, THAT IF YOU ARE HERE FOR THE AVENGER ASPECT AND HAVE NEVER PLAYED MASS EFFECT, YOU CAN ASK ME ANY QUESTIONS YOU MAY HAVE ABOUT IT.**

Clint Barton never thought his would be his life. He expected to die taking down some bad guy, or nice and old in his bed. He did not expect the whole cryo experience. He's not an idiot, he knows what it is, he witnessed it once back before whenever this it. And his friends had been involved in it. He just never thought it would be for him. He stares out of the window in front of him as he watches the city of Vancover, shuttles and ships coming and going. He had only been here once before all of this. He liked the city. But he never expected this sort of advancement. It makes him wonder if the world outside of this city is the same.

"2182" A voice states behind him, voicing the answer to a question he had asked without knowledge, it had just stumbled out.

"2182?" He asks back before turning to face the man behind him. "Who are you again?" the man offers a small smirk.

"Commander Orion Shepard" he answers. "I was part of the team that found your cry-pod"

"Right, you told me that already" Clint mumbles, more to himself than to Orion. "Orion..." He starts. "That's a weird name" Orion chuckles and shrugs.

"My mother was going through a phase, an obsession with constellations" Orion cocks his head. "Still is" he adds with a smile, Clint snots and Clint nods a little at the explanation. "What do you remember, Mr Barton? About how you ended up in cryo-storage?"

"Not a lot..." He answers honestly. As far as he can tell, these people are actually trying to take care of him, his gut is telling him to trust them, and until he knows or feels otherwise that is what he is going to do. He honestly doesn't remember much about what landed him in the cryopod he was found in. He knows he was on some mission with his protegee, Kate, the future Hawkeye. Or the former Hawkeye he guesses now. Everything in his past is very much in the past now. Not last week. Not a year. But 159 years in the past. That's what? Two generations? Three? It makes him wonder if Kate got married. If she had children. It makes him wonder about a lot of things. Where are the other Avengers? What happened to them? What happened to him? "I was with...Kate, she was my...trainee" Orion nods a little. "But after that....nothing. Do you know...?"

"No" Orion admits. "There is no record of what happened to you. Kind of hoping that you'd fill in the blankets but the doctors did warn us that sometimes memories can take time to come back after a traumatic event. Guessing if you don't remember then chances are you didn't go into that pod willingly" Orion points out, Clint nods a little. Okay, that he can understand. The trauma of being forced into cryo-sleep could have messed with his head. He knows Steve had a few issues when he first woke up, that the events surrounding his deep freeze were fuzzy for a while. But they did come back, gives Clint a little hope that he'll get his own memories back at some point.

"Where did you find me?" Clint asks him.

"We were running through a training exercise in an abandoned part of New York" Orion offers. "Jenkins touched something he shouldn't have, poof...opened a door no one knew was there and revealed....you"

"It was an accident" Clint whispers as he turns back to the window. He'd been forgotten about. Left in some building, hidden away, never to be found. If it wasn't for this Jenkins person how long would he have stayed there? Lost. Left alone.

"I am sorry" Orion offers, Clint glances at him and then back out the window.

"It's not your fault" Clint assures him. "You didn't stick me in that frozen sardine can....I should be thanking you, for getting me out"

.....................

**Two days later:**

Clint gets used to the apartment they have him staying in. He is actually sure it might be Orion's apartment, given that there are a few personal belongings. Not his main home, but he supposes being in the military, in space, doesn't really allow for many roots to be formed. He hasn't left the apartment yet, part of him is actually scared, whole new world, whole new century and he doesn't know what is waiting for him out there. He has no friends, except Orion, he supposes. It would be right about now that he would be leaning on his friends, taking his cue from their reactions. He has no one to lean on here. His fingers fiddle with the leather band around his wrist. His last and only connection to Natasha. He'd lost her before he fell into cryo-sleep but that doesn't make it any less painful. 159 years later and he still misses her. She'd know just what to do in this situation. She'd know what to say to him to keep going when all he wants to do is go back to sleep. Orion lets himself into the apartment and Clint looks at him from the kitchen where he drinks coffee, at least they still have coffee, he might just have murdered someone if there wasn't any. At least this is something that hasn't changed. In fact, in may have gotten better, this coffee is amazing.

"Hey" Clint greets. Orion sits on the couch and groans as he relaxes.

"So much training" he grumbles. Clint raises an eyebrow at him. "New ship, new team...lots of bonding" Orion explains as he pushes his hands into his eyes. "How've things been here?"

"Fine" Clint answers, Orion lowers his hands and glances at him.

"Been out yet?"

"Nope" Clint offers with a shrug. Orion sits up spinning in the seat a little to face Clint.

"I might have something for you" Orion admits. "Something to get you out of this apartment."

"Yeah, what's that?" Clint asks as he moves towards the couches.

"They want you to sit through some basic lessons" Orion answers, Clint snorts and drops onto the couch. "Get you up to speed on the galaxy and the people in it..."

"School, awesome" Clint mumbles sarcastically, he never liked school, always getting into trouble, never in one school long enough to make a difference, with the circus he was always going from one town to another and school just didn't seem all that important. "Then what?" Orion shrugs.

"Up to you I guess" He answers. "I think they're hoping you'll repay us by joining the Alliance, but I don't think they'll force it. And whatever you decide, they'll help you get set up somewhere"

"That's reasonable" Clint mumbles. "This Alliance is like a space army, right?" Orion laughs.

"Yes, Earth's entire military strength" Orion admits. Clint nods a little and takes a breath. Fighting is what he is good at. But fighting for people he doesn't fully know yet is questionable. It is probably a good idea to get these lessons out of the way first before making up his mind. "Look, I got to get to a debriefing...." Orion adds. "This is my actual apartment" he admits. "But I'm probably about to head out on assignment, so you can stay as long as you need. Just a heads up, sometimes my sister crashes between missions, I'll let her know that you're here but...she's like a ghost when working, you probably won't even notice when she's here"

"Thanks" Clint tells him, Orion shrugs.

"It's nothing..."

"It really isn't..." Clint argues. Orion pulls on his jacket and gives Clint a nod.

"Cleaner comes every three days, food delivery is every Sunday, I'll have them send your lesson schedule and stuff to the computer in the office here" he nods down the hall. "Help yourself to clothes...." he touches his lips thoughtful, sure he is forgetting something, but can't put his finger on what it is. "If there is anything else I will send you a message...."

"I'm sure I'll be fine" Clint assures him. "I adapt" Orion then leaves Clint alone, he gets the feeling that Orion never really gets enough down time to rest and recover between missions which means Clint will likely be alone a lot of the time. He lets out a breath and shakes his head. The future sure is lonely. He looks down at the leather around his wrist and takes a shaky breath before letting it out. His eyes misting up slightly as they threaten to cry. This is all well above his pay grade, and beyond his scope of knowledge.

.............

Mara yawns into her hand as she steps off the transport shuttle she'd used to get to Vancouver. Slavers dead. Mission successful. As always. She has yet to fail at any task she puts her mind to. It is why she is good at her job, why she is the best at her job and why she is so well known in the Alliance. A 100% success rate is very rare, anything over 60% is rare and she is the only individual to ever have scored 100%. That is why she is given the task of hunting down slavers, a 100% success rate means she kills them and saves as many of the slaves she can find. She's saved a lot of lives. She takes a breath and then heads away from the shuttle. She needs to sleep and eat and shower to get all the grime from that last mission off of her.

.........

The apartment is warm when Mara arrives and the shower is running but she had received a message from Orion that his apartment was being used to house a strange case, a possible Alliance ally. She is to behave and be nice. Not that she isn't always those things but after a mission she can be rather short and angry with how tired and hungry she gets. She glances to the door to Orion's bedroom, where his bathroom is. She wonders a little about who it could be that has the Alliance's interest like this. Has to be someone important or someone incredibly powerful or someone of great danger to them. She shakes her head and walks into the room in front of her. Orion's spare room, that she mostly uses when she stops over between missions. She has her own apartment on the Citadel, as that is where she spends most of her down time, but between missions she usually just crashes here. She sets her bag onto her bed and then moves to turn on the UV lamp, she learnt a long time ago that whatever her other side is requires contact with electromagnetic radiation to keep her going. To keep her energy levels high enough. That revelation had come after a massive blackout on one of the ships she was living on as a teen, once the lights had gone down it hadn't taken her long to feel that drain of energy and that eventually lead to her passing out. She woke in the med-bay, a bright UV light warming her face, and the doctor telling her that she needed the electromagnetic radiation, that whatever alien species is in her DNA needed a source to keep her alive. Hence the lamps. She closes her eyes and lets the warmth from the lamp touch her skin.


	5. Chapter One

Clint wakes in a cold sweat, the remnants of the memory haunting him. He was so disorientated when he woke from the ice that he didn't even know which way was up. He stares at the ceiling of the room as he calms down. He thinks his dreams are something to do with what got him into cryo but they're fuzzy and still out of his reach. He's been awake now for about a month, and everything is still new to him. His lessons have been going well and he actually finds himself paying attention, unlike his first stint in education. Mostly because they're talking about aliens and space and to be honest, he is kind of fascinated with it all. Way back when, there wasn't much time to stop and think about the aliens they were either fighting against or fighting with. Now he has time. Real time to think on it all and it's amazing how little they really knew back then.

...............

The mess hall is huge and always bustling with Alliance soldiers and personnel. A few Clint recognises from around the accommodation centre but he can't really remember their names. He pokes at the food in the bowl in front of him. He's still not sure about the food they have now. It all looks very questionable and he is afraid to ask what is actually in it. It tastes fine though. Fills that hole in his belly when he is hungry. It is here that he first sees _her._ He's never seen anyone like her around her. Everyone here is so human considering how much they talk about space travel and alien races. He's only seen humans so far. Except for her. Her blue skin gives her away before he's even talked to her. And he wants to talk to her, to ask her about what she is and who she is. She's sat in a booth in the corner of the hall, leaning back as she drinks from a purple glass. No one else is looking at her. No one else seems concerned about the alien sat among them. She sets the glass down and instantly meets his eyes. Clint lets out a breath. She raises an eyebrow in question at him, and he looks away realising that he's actually staring at her. She must get that a lot though, considering that she doesn't exactly fit in with all these people. And now he sounds like such a dick. Which he's not, he swears. He just meant that.....he doesn't really know what he meant by it.

"Hey" Orion greets dropping into the seat across from Clint.

"Hey" Clint counters, Orion has been in and out over the last month. And yeah, Clint does consider him his only friend in this new century. Orion actually reminds him a lot of Steve, in morality and principle. Orion actually wants to change the world and make a difference.

"How're things?" Orion asks, Clint nods and shrugs.

"Yeah, they're fine, learning and stuff"

"I know it's boring" Orion teases.

"It's not" Clint defends. "I am actually enjoying myself"

"Weirdo" Orion teases slightly, Clint laughs and shakes his head. "Actually I may have some good news" Orion offers. "My commanding officer was asking about you, wanting to know if you can hold your own in a firefight. I think he's considering bringing you onto the team, get you out into the stars"

"That sounds great" Clint admits, he is kind of sick of being stuck where he is, and wants to get out there and really see how it is in the galaxy now.

"He just wants to see what you can do" Orion tells him. "So he's going to set up a session in the holo-arena"

"Holo-arena?" Clint asks him.

"Combat simulator complex" Orion offers and steals Clint's food. "You mind?" he asks. "I just got back and haven't had a chance to eat yet"

"No, go ahead" Clint answers. Orion hums happily as he digs into the food.

"So what's your poison?" Orion asks. "Sniper? Assault? Semi-automatic?"

"Bow" Clint admits. Orion stares at him, blinks a little and then cocks his head.

"A bow?" Orion asks him. "Like..." he lifts his hands and makes a motion with them as if he had a bow. Clint nods. "You know we have guns now, right?"

"I know" Clint assures him. "I just...always used a bow" Orion nods a little.

"I can look into it. I know someone that likes an engineering challenge, she might be willing to give it a go 'cause I don't think they make them anymore...we'll also need to get you sized up for some armor"

"How will this test go?" Clint asks as he leans on the table.

"Anderson'll need to see how well you work as part of the team, so you'll likely be put with me, Jenkins and Alenko, we're the ground team for the Normandy, the ship we're assigned to, and the ship you'll likely be assigned to.....we'll do a run through of one of the programmes, get a feel for what you can do...go from there"

"Okay, sounds simple enough" Clint admits trying to keep his excitement inside, his excitement of getting his hands on a bow, his excitement to use his skill set again, his excitement to get out there and see the galaxy.

...........

Orion finds Mara later just as she is leaving one of the offices having handed in her newest report. She raises an eyebrow seeing her brother there, it is very rare that they actually get to see one another nowadays. Both working for the Alliance. Both off doing their own things, their own duties to tend to. Family reunions, birthdays, holidays, formal Alliance events tend to be the only time they cross paths. He's still proud of her, knows everything she's done, the medals she's earned. Just as she is proud of him. They might not actually be blood related but they are siblings in all the ways that matter.

"Not stopping long" She admits as they walk side by side together. "Already got word of another slaver group...but I want to stop by the Citadel and check on the Milano before I go after them"

"They won't know what hit them" Orion teases as he nudges her with his elbow a little.

"Okay so what's the deal?" Mara asks, Orion then smirks at her. She knows him so well, knowing that he sought her out because he needs something of her.

"I know you love to make crazy shit" He answers, she snorts a little. "How do you feel about making a bow?"

"A bow?" she counters with a raised eyebrow. "Wow...I mean, yeah, I'll give it a go, but who in their right mind wants a bow to use in a fight...Wait, is it for that mystery guy you have staying in your apartment?" she asks, Orion nods.

"Yeah, he's...a little unorthodox" he admits, Clint is a little strange, but he puts that down to the whole cryo thing and the whole different time thing. But Orion likes strange, probably why there is already an easy friendship between them. "But I think you'd like him" He adds.

"I'll mock up a design on the way to the Citadel" She offers. "See how I can go about making it effective against the weaponry we face out there" He nods and wraps an arm around her shoulders to pull her closer.

"Thanks" he whispers warmly. "Now that is out of the way, how you doing?"

"I'm fine, Ori" she assures him. "You know how tight scheduling can be with missions....I sleep and eat on the transport....I'm fine" he nods a little. "You?"

"Yeah, same....but you should see the Normandy, Mara, oh, it's amazing....you would really love it" She smirks and leans into him.

"If it is as impressive as I've heard I definitely would" she then pulls away from him. "I have to get going, transport it waiting for me" he nods and touches her cheek. "Don't worry, you know I am good at this stuff" he smirks and then watches as she walks away. He takes a deep breath. No matter how good she is, he will always worry about his baby sister.


	6. Chapter Two

It's two weeks before Clint sees Orion again, and it is for his combat test. He meets Kaidan Alenko and Jenkins, the latter immediately getting his thanks in finding him, because that lead to him being woken up, despite the fact he is still getting used to the whole thing. Kaidan and Jenkins are good men, good soldiers. Jenkins is a little over-eager but passionate about his job. Kaidan holds back a little with his biotics, which to Clint are damn impressive, reminds him a bit of Wanda actually. The whole energy and powers and telekinesis. But from the brief conversation he had with Orion, biotics are actually a thing for a lot of species now, specifically for the asari. It's more common than it was back in his day. Caused by something called element zero, some mysterious rare material found in the galaxy that no one seems to know what causes it just that it is. In the end, though, Clint passes Anderson's little combat test and he gets offered a place on the Normandy with them. And whilst in his soul, he knew he would say yes he took time to think about it. It is a big deal. Going out and traveling through space with a bunch of strangers. But he does say yes. Of course, he does. The chance to do some good. To keep moving and to keep fighting. To see what space has to offer. To see what the world has to offer now. He stands now staring at the ship he is to be boarding and serving on. The Normandy is a very impressive ship. Very, very impressive. He thought the Benatar was an amazing piece of ship back in 2023, but they sure have come a long way.

"What do you think?" Orion asks as he leans beside Clint, Clint nods, a little dumbfounded and in awe. "She's something else, huh?"

"Yeah" Clint answers.

"Currently the first and only one of her kind" Orion informs him. "Joint effort between human and turian engineers..." Orion looks at him. "You learned about the turians, right?"

"Military race...." Clint answers. "First Contact War....?" Orion nods. "So this was like a peace alliance thing?"

"Kind of" Orion offers. "I mean it's been a long time but tensions are still really high....a lot of turians still see us as the baby brother no one wanted" Clint snorts a laugh. "The Normandy was supposed to be a start...." he shrugs a little and then smiles. "My sister has a deep love of all alien races, cultures, history, and so I had to listen to her gushing about how amazing the turians are when we grew up, and yeah, I fell into that hole too. Our parents are Alliance through and through so anything to do with the military interests us, and I looked forward to working with them when I was assigned to the Normandy, but it's all human" he and Clint share a look. "I was really hoping for a real collaboration."

"Yeah, that would have made a huge difference" Clint agrees, Orion shrugs a little.

"So..." Orion starts as he changes the subject. "Do you have a favorite species so far"

"I am preferable to the humans" Clint teases, Orion snorts and nods. "But....so far?" Clint adds, Orion nods. "Oh...well...I don't know, I haven't really thought about it" Orion raises an eyebrow. "On appearance alone.....the asari"

"Everyone always says asari" Orion teases. "Asari are the most loved race...beautiful, smart, all women biotic warriors, yeah, I see the appeal"

"But on culture and history...." Clint continues. "The krogan are interesting, I'd like to read more about them. They were my last class before you all turned up and tugged me out of them....so I didn't really learn much about them"

"The krogan are interesting" Orion agrees. "And kind of sad with their history...I can pull up some vids for you...maybe some Alliance files and stuff. Or if we go to the Citadel we could find a krogan to talk to...they're not really the most...welcoming and friendly but...we can try"

"Thank you, Orion" Clint offers. "Your help and kindness has been more than welcoming...."

"Look, if it was me in your position, or Gods forbid my sister, I would want someone in the know to help, to guide and inform...I gave you the benefit of the doubt that you were a good guy worth trusting, and so far so good, so...no thanks needed. I'm just doing what I hope someone would do for me or her...speaking of doing something...I have something for you" Orion admits and then holds out the box in his head, Clint raises an eyebrow at him. "Your new bow" Orion elaborates. Clint opens the box to reveal a very well made, very nice, very impressive recurve bow. "Can't have you coming with us without a weapon you are comfortable with" Orion adds. Clint lets out a small laugh and nods. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah" Clint answers as he takes the bow from the box.

"It's just a prototype for now" Orion adds. "You are to write up a report on how well it functions, additions, alterations, anything you need and I'll send it back to the designer. She was working on some out of date specs and stuff, so a lot was guesswork"

"Well, they did good" Clint admits and then tests the string. "Good tension, weight, and balance..." he releases the string. "I have a few adjustments already but they got the basics down"

"Just in case it doesn't work out" Orion starts. "We'll outfit you with a few guns, just...just in case" Clint nods. That is wise. The bow is new to these people. It is a new old invention. They haven't been made in, possibly, a century if not longer, and Orion's engineer is working on 'ancient' texts and data. It is still very well made. The basics are down, but it is up to him to adjust to his personal specifications. He is rather picky when it comes to his bow, but it is his thing, so of course, that is going to be the way. He is rather picky. Though he knows he can't be right now whilst he adjusts to the world around him. Clint sets the bow back into the box and then takes the whole thing from Orion.

"Will you thank them for me?" Clint asks. "Having a bow again....it makes me feel a whole lot better about all of this" Orion nods and smiles. He knows that Mara will be over the moon knowing that her work is appreciated like this. Not many in the Alliance are allowed access to Mara's tech, it's for the elite, the Alliance are very particular on who gets her stuff. Even Orion isn't allowed them. It's usually retained for the Specialists. And there are not many of them. Mara was the first to gain the title and so far there are only two others that have gained the rank. The Specialists are an elite Alliance class, those that don't fit the other classes but are too special to let go. Mara is a biotic powerhouse but with the tech know-how. Sentinels would have worked with her but her mechanical knowledge and her skill at hunting down slavers push her above that, so they invented the Specialist just for her. Now two other humans have joined her. Those that don't fit the normal classes but are too smart, too special to let go. It is almost as elitist as the Spectres. Basically the Alliance's version of the Spectres just without the freedom to act.

"I'll tell her," Orion tells Clint. "She'll be pleased to hear that you like it" Clint nods and holds the box closer. He more than likes it. He loves it. Having a bow again really does make him feel better. It makes him feel whole again. 


	7. Chapter Three

Mara lifts her eyes from the ground as a new message pings away on her armor sleeve. She raises an eyebrow as she reads it. Orion assuring her that Clint likes her bow. It was a challenge, finding the old files and blueprints for the weapon, for a weapon that hasn't been used in a very long time but she did love the challenge, it's so rare she gets to work on something so new to her. She smiles and types out a reply.

“Please” A voice from the ground pleads, Mara raises an eyebrow and looks down. Under her boot, lays a batarian slaver. Her newest catch. She crouches and lets out a breath.

“How many of the innocent people you stole from their homes and their families begged you?” she asks him firmly. Slavers, to her, are the scum of the galaxy. Actually, anyone that preys on the vulnerable and the weak gets her well-deserved hatred. But slavers really get it. She was there when there for the Skyllian Blitz, she saw first hand the damage these people do. She was 19 years old and she single-handedly held them off and defended the people of Elysium. It was something she shouldn't have been part of so early in her military career. She'd barely been with the Alliance for more than a year when it had happened. She was still fresh and learning but she'd done her job. She did what she had to do. But it's left her with a deep-seated hatred of slavers and pirates. She reaches for the saber hilt on her waist and pulls it free, holds it out at her side, a glow of blue light energy erupts from the end as she presses a button. She runs the batarian through with the saber. He gasps, voice gurgling as he dies. She pulls her saber back and pushes over the batarian so he falls onto his back in the dirt. She turns off the saber and slides it back into the holster on her hip.

…..........

Clint spins a little on the chair he's sat on in the med-bay of the Normandy. He was called down by Dr. Karin Chakwas who sits at her desk, typing away on her computer as she makes notes. On him. Clint hasn't even said anything yet other than an introduction. She seems like a nice woman, caring and she clearly loves her job. She grabs a device from the desk as she turns to face him.

“Alright, Mr. Barton” She holds up an injection style gun. Clint raises an eyebrow. “For your universal translator” she offers in explanation. He looks at Orion who is stood watching them, he lifts his fingers and sets them on his neck.

“Internal” Orion explains tapping his neck. “Don't worry, it doesn't hurt...”

“I should probably get you up to date with your vaccinations too” Karin offers, Clint raises an eyebrow. “I59 years of advances...” she smiles that is just on the side of creepy, she is enjoying this way too much. Orion and Karin share a look, because he knows she's the sweetest most badass grandmother figure he has ever met who just so happens to have a wicked sense of humor.

“It's one jab and you're done” Orion teases noting Clint's expression. He has been shot, stabbed, thrown, and so much worse, but injections and needles....nope. He still doesn't know how he sat through getting his tattoos done when all he wanted to do was squirm in his seat. He doesn't even know where his thing with needles came from.

“Oh come on” Clint complains as he sits back onto the medical chair. “Does everyone know that I am from the past?” Clint asks.

“Nah” Orion answers as he sits on the cot behind him. “Just me, Dr. Chakwas” he nods to the woman as she readies the translator injection. “Anderson, and Hackett, we didn't want people to freak out” Clint nods a little. “It's up to you, I guess, if you want to tell people, personally I would prefer to wait until I was comfortable with everything and that I trusted the person I was telling explicitly.” That makes sense, Clint doesn't want to end up telling the wrong person about who and where and what and stuff. Chakwas uses his distraction to inject his translator.

“Ow!” Clint complains and covers his neck when she pulls away. She offers a smile then stands to get his vaccination ready.

…............

Mara watches as those she rescued from the slavers board the transport the Alliance has sent to get them, to take them home to their families. Mara smiles softly watching them, this part of the job she loves. Saving good people. Knowing that they will spend the rest of their lives happy and safe and with their loved ones because of her. Because she is good at what she does. She bites into the apple in her hand and waves with her other at a child who is waving at her. The youngest slave she'd freed. No older than 8 or 9 but ready to be sold into a life of servitude. Not any more.

“Specialist” An Alliance Marine states as he stops at her side. “We're ready to leave when you are” he assures her, she nods and throws her apple away.

“Good...Let's get these people home” She offers with a nod before she heads towards the transport vehicle.

….............

The saved slaves all bustle and talk as Mara walks through them to the command deck, they smile and thank her as she goes, but it is just her job, it is not all that special to her, she saves slaves and kills slavers all the time, but to these people, what she saved them from, is all that special. They are going home. To their loved ones. Because of her. The ship's captain glances at her as she joins him.

“Citadel, Specialist?” he asks her, she nods in thanks and looks over the map.

“Yeah” she answers quietly. Whilst she loves her job, going home means being alone. And whilst she does like to be alone, there is a part of the job that gets lonely. She works alone. She lives alone. It's a lot of alone time. But it works better for her. Being part of a crew didn't work out for her, too many looks and too many whispers with accusations and lack of trust because of her part-alien status. She knows that if she was 100% human things would be different. But she's not. And she doesn't exactly look human which doesn't help. They would all be none the wiser if she at least looked all human. But she doesn't.

…................

Clint blinks a little. He feels a little funny after his jabs and his neck aches. He pokes at the bowl in front of him, some stew-like liquid inside. Orion sits across from him, keeping an eye on him after his vaccines.

“Feel a little....meh” Clint admits as he stares down at the food in his bowl, he thought he was hungry, but now, not so much.

“Yeah, the vaccines can hit you pretty hard” Orion admits.

“Shepard” A turian greets as he walks passed them. Clint follows him with his eyes. He knew Orion wanted to work with the turians but he wasn't aware there was already one on the ship.

“Nihlus Kryik” Orion offers in way of explanation. “He's a turian Spectre”

“Spectre?” Clint asks, he doesn't remember that from his lessons, possibly because he was pulled out of them earlier than planned so he could join the Normandy.

“They are basically galactic special agents” Orion teases as he takes a breath and watches Nihlus who talks with Anderson. “He's here for the shakedown run”

“And that's normal for Spectres?” Clint asks. “They just tag along for test runs?” Orion shrugs.

“Not in my experience but it is a half turian ship, maybe they wanted trustworthy opinions on it” Orion offers. But he agrees with Clint. Spectres don't come along on trial runs, usually. He takes a breath and pats the table. “I gotta see a man about a varren” He stands, Clint frowns a little.

“Do you mean ' _see a man about a horse'_?” Clint asks, Orion snorts and looks at him before shrugging and walking away. Clint smiles and shakes his head. “What's a varren?” he asks himself.


	8. Chapter Four

Clint adjusts the under-armor he has to wear. It's breathable material but fitted to him and him alone. This is his first mission with the Normandy crew. With Orion, Kaidan, and Jenkins, and whilst that was always the plan, something was in Orion's voice, something more urgent to his commands for them to get ready. Something must have changed. Clint clips all the pieces of the hard armor to his body, thankful for the quick lesson he got from Orion on the right way to wear and attach it. All black and moveable, he is actually surprised by how moveable it is considering it is a hard material. He slips the deep pouches onto his belt and then finally, tops it all off with a scarf. The only bit of color on him comes from the softer material. A splash of purple against all the black. He liked the idea of just a little of his old suit coloring being brought into it. The reminder of his origins as Hawkeye. He takes a deep breath and looks to the bow on the armor bench in front of him and next to it a quiver, modernized and sturdy. He slides it into place on the back of his armor, it having been made to hold the quiver more securely than it would have been with his old uniform. It's already filled and ready with arrows, they look just like arrows but he can guess there will be something about them that is fitting for this century. He lifts the bow and turns it in his hand. Whilst he has already made plenty of notes and ideas for adjustments for it, it will work perfectly well for him until he can talk to the engineer himself. He finds it easier to talk through what he wants rather than writing about it. He slips the bow into place next to the quiver and turns to find Kaidan and Jenkins all ready and roaring to go. The three of them share a look. Clint sees that they have come to the same conclusion as he regarding Orion and his orders. Something isn't right. Something has changed and none of them appear to be reassured by that. Orion is already wearing his own armor, his guns strapped to his back as he steps off the elevator and moves towards them.

“Commander?” Jenkins asks, Orion takes a deep breath and strengthens his pose, right now, he is Commander Shepard and not Orion. He needs to be the strength that leads the team.

“Mission perimeters have changed” Orion admits as he moves to the computer screen next to the armor benches. “Whilst meeting with Anderson and Nihlus we received this emergency broadcast from Eden Prime” he plays the recorded video that he, Anderson and Nihlus watched live as it came in. Jenkins, Kaidan, and Clint move closer to watch it. The video shows soldiers under heavy fire.

“ _We are under attack! Taking heavy casualties. I repeat; heavy casualties. We can't...argh...eed evac. They came out of nowhere. We need....”_ The soldier is cut off as he is shot in the back. The video shifts to the faces of the other marines, all of whom are staring at something in shock. The feed shifts up to reveal a huge black mass of a ship descending from the sky before the feed goes dead with static. It is silent as they all process what they have seen.

“Scientists uncovered a beacon of Prothean make and design during a dig” Orion turns to his strike team. “Our mission is to go in fast and quiet and secure that beacon. Check your armor and your weapons” He orders of them. Kaidan and Jenkins nod and go about doing the final checks on their equipment. “Barton” Orion starts, Clint looks at him. “You okay?”

“Yeah” Clint answers. “Just...”

“Kind of hoping for an easy first run, huh?” Orion asks him, Clint nods a little. “We're good, we've got this, but I understand if you want to sit this out”

“No” Clint is quick to interject. This is important and he won't sit it out. He wants to do this. He wants to be on the ground with them. “No, I want to do this...I need to do this” Orion nods.

“You have any questions?” Orion offers, Clint nods a little.

“Yeah, this prothean beacon, the protheans were the ones that made the Citadel and the relays, right?” Orion nods. “Okay, that's...all I have right now, no doubt there will be plenty of questions that will come to me later, but I am mildly freaking out and should concentrate on controlling that...” he takes a deep breath and nods. He is ready for this.

…............

Mara grabs the datapad from her coffee table as a new message comes in. She cocks her head as she reads the message from Orion. He's just checking in pre-mission. He has made a habit out of this. Messaging her before any ground mission. Just in case. He always claims that he wants to know what his last words would be to her just in case anything were to happen. Their mother and father both get one as well. Mara has always thought them ridiculous. Orion is one of the greatest and most effective soldiers she knows. And the chances of him dying are slim to none. She has faith in him. She turns off the datapad and stands from her seat. Even though she knows she has nothing to worry about, she still does subconsciously, and whenever she gets one of those messages, she goes straight to Flux to drink and gamble for a few hours to calm down, then she drops by C-Sec and sees if they need any _outside_ help.

…..............

Anderson is waiting for the team as they enter the cargo bay. Clint follows behind the Alliance marines he is teamed with. His nerves starting to filter into his mind. He is now worrying a little. Wondering if cryo has affected his abilities. Wondering if cryo has affected the way he moves and works. What if in all those years he was frozen he's lost his edge? What if he is actually useless now? Orion casts a worried glance at him, knows that Clint is still adjusting, he did tell Anderson that he thought it too soon to bring Clint in, but Anderson assured him they would take it easy. So much for that.

“Your team's the muscle in this operation, Commander. Go in heavy and head straight for the dig site” Anderson tells them.

“What about survivors, Captain?” Kaidan asks.

“Helping survivors is a secondary objective. The beacon's your top priority”

“Approaching drop point one” Their pilot, Joker, offers over the comms system. Jenkins glances behind him as Nihlus approaches.

“Nihlus?” He asks. “You're coming with us?”

“I move faster on my own” Nihlus responds before he takes the first drop point, heading on ahead of them.

“Nihlus will scout out ahead” Anderson offers in way of explanation. “He'll feed you status reports throughout the mission, otherwise, I want radio silence” He looks at Orion who nods.

“We've got his back, Captain” Orion assures him. Clint takes a deep breath and readies himself for this. New planet. New mission. New team. It is a lot of new.

“The mission's yours now, Shepard” Anderson states. “Good luck”

“We are approaching drop point two” Joker warns them. Anderson gives the small team a nod and allows them to approach the ramp for their drop.

“Let's be careful” Orion adds to them. “Watch your six and each other” Orion pulls a gun from his back and takes a breath.


	9. Chapter Five

Orion stops the ground team with a motion of his hand. The area up ahead is prime real estate for an ambush. So he pauses them to investigate. His eyes scanning around, covering every piece of the landscape ahead. It's quiet. Almost too quiet. Considering the gunfire that sounded in the video Clint expected something, maybe signs of a fight, more so than they have found as they've made their way this far. There were a few burnt corpses near the drop site but nothing more. Where are all the colonists? The scientists? The attackers? Clint pulls an arrow from his quiver and knocks it into place in his bow. He has a feeling, some instinct telling him to be ready for a fight. But for now. It is clear. Orion motions them forward, Jenkins and himself taking the lead, Kaidan and Clint protecting the rear. Slowly they move onward. Careful steps and cautious eyes. Three geth recon drones suddenly appear from behind a stone column ahead of them and open fire instantly. Clint, Kaidan, and Orion dive for cover, unfortunately, Jenkins isn't so lucky. He is hit. And he falls. Clint glances over the cover to see where the attack is coming from before he lowers and reaches out. He grabs Jenkins' sleeve and yanks him into cover with him. His fingers instantly seeking out Jenkins' neck for a pulse.

“Barton?” Orion asks. Clint shakes his head and pulls his hand back.

“He's gone” Clint answers sombrely and then slumps back against the stone behind him. He liked Jenkins. Just a kid at the start of his career. With a bright future. Gone. Snuffed out.

“Take them down” Orion orders, his voice hard, in full commander mode. Clint leans up just as Kaidan does, an arrow flying through the air towards the drones as Kaidan opens fire. The arrow launched by Clint finds its mark, of course, it does. It then proceeds to explode outward taking down two of the drones. Clint's eyes are wide as he stares at the bow. He was not expecting that sort of reaction but he kind of likes it. Surprise aside, it was awesome.

“Wow” Kaidan comments and then between him and Orion they take out the last drone. Orion and Kaidan make their way to Clint who crouches beside Jenkins. “Ripped right through his shields” Kaidan points out. “Never had a chance”

“We'll see that he receives a proper burial once the mission is complete” Orion assures them. “But I need you, both of you, to stay focused”

“Aye, aye, sir” Kaidan assures him. Orion glances to Clint.

“Barton?” He asks, Clint nods and stands.

“Yeah” He answers quietly. It's not the first time he's lost people on missions, but this is his first one this century. And a good kid at that. “Yeah, I'm good” Clint adds and takes a deep breath. Day one in the field, and he has already lost a teammate. And he feels like Jenkins won't be the last.

…...........

Clint yanks the bowstring back and lets loose an arrow at a geth trooper heading towards them. He is easily reminded of Ultron and his robot minions. There are some similarities. Robots with intentions of killing being the main one. He follows Orion and Kaidan down the bank towards the port, behind Clint, another soldier follows him. Ashley Williams. They gained her along the way, saving her from a geth attack. She has already proven to be a great soldier. She manoeuvrers the battlefield like she was born to it. And the extra pair of hands and the extra rifle is a good thing after they lost Jenkins. She's angry and pissed because all of her allies and teammates are dead. Anger fuels the fight in her. They also crossed more of the geth, and discovered that they were using technology to transform humans into....things that look no longer human. Blue and grey and like husks with no humanity. And the worst thing about the mission, the beacon they are here for...not where it was supposed to be. After dispatching the last of the group of geth troops, the ground team hurries up the steps towards the spaceport.

“Commander” Kaidan states, he is the first one to see Nihlus laying on the ground, a gunshot to the back. “It's Nihlus” Orion crouches beside Nihlus and lets out a breath. Two. Two dead. Not exactly the groundwork for a mission gone well. Clint suddenly readies an arrow and fires it at the crates. A human jumps at the impact.

“Wait!” He begs. “Don't...Don't shoot me” Clint lowers his bow slightly as Orion stands straight. “I'm one of you. I'm human”

“Sneaking up on us like that nearly got you killed” Clint scolds, the human looks at the arrow and nods in agreement.

“Good thing you missed”

“I never miss” Clint counters, assuring the human that he missed on purpose.

“I'm sorry. I was hiding. From those creatures. My name's Powell” he offers. “I saw what happened to that turian. The other one shot him”

“I need to know everything” Orion orders. “We need to know exactly how Nihlus died”

“The other one got here first” Powell informs them. “He was waiting when your friend showed up. He called him Saren. I think they knew each other. Your friend seemed to relax. He let his guard down....and Saren killed him. Shot him right in the back. I'm lucky he didn't see me behind the crates.”

“We were told a prothean beacon was brought to the spaceport. What happened to it?” Kaidan asks Powell.

“It's over on the other platform..” Powell answers. “Probably where that guy Saren was headed. He hopped on the cargo train right after he killed your friend.” Powell starts to pace. “I knew that beacon was trouble. Everything's gone to hell since we found it. First, that damn mothership showed up. Then the attack. They killed everyone. _**Everyone**_. If I hadn't been behind the crates, I'd be dead, too.”

“How come you're the only one who survived?” Clint asks him. Confused as to why one human managed to escape what no one else did. “Why didn't anyone else try to hide behind the crates?”

“They never had a chance. I...I was already behind the crates when the attacked started” Powell admits.

“Wait a minute” Kaidan comments. “You were hiding behind the crates before the attack?”

“I...” Powell stumbles over his words. “Sometimes I need a nap to get through my shift. I sneak off behind the crates to grab forty winks where the supervisor can't find me”

“You survived because you are lazy?” Ashley asks him, disbelief in her voice, and a little disdain.

“If you hadn't snuck off for that nap, you'd probably be dead just like all the others” Orion points out.

“Yeah, yeah...I guess” Powell agrees, the realization hitting him. “I don't really want to think about it”

“Okay,” Orion offers. “Then tell us about the geth attack” Orion pushes, trying to gather as much intel as he can. Powell nods a little.

“It was quick” He offers. “One minute, that ship was descending. The next, those geth were swarming over the platform, thousands of them. They must have been inside that mother ship. They shot anything that moved. It was a massacre”

“And the mother ship?” Orion counters.

“I've never seen anything like it before. it...it was huge. Landed over near that platform. The whole place got dark as it came down. And...and it was making this noise, this...this sound that bored right into your brain. That's what woke me up. The attack came a few moments later”

“Is there anything else you can tell us about the beacon?”

“They brought it here this morning and we loaded it up onto the train” Powell motions behind him. “Shipped it to the other platform. Hard to believe that was only a few hours ago. Feels like a whole other life.”

“We need to find that beacon before it's too late,” Orion tells his companions. Clint readies his bow and nods across the port, Orion glances over his shoulder and notices movement. “Get out of here, Powell” Orion orders, Powell nods, he's not arguing with them.

“Take the cargo train” He adds before he leaves. “That's where the other turian went” he then scurries away. Kaidan and Ashley shoulder their rifles and stand ready with Orion and Clint.


	10. Chapter Six

Mara doesn't make it to C-Sec, and she only gets one drink at Flux before she receives a message for lunch from Scott Ryder, her half-brother. She says yes. She always has time for her siblings. Especially the Ryder twins. She waits for them in a cafe in the Wards. She still gets some looks. Humans that are visiting the Citadel for the first time and see her. Some turians sometimes mistake her for an asari in a wig, but there is a specific marking on her forehead that the asari do not have which gives her away. The v-shaped ridge is the only other thing, apart from her skin color, that marks her alien side. She brushes her hair over her shoulder and lets out a breath before she sees Scott and Sara making their way towards her. Sara is possibly the cutest human Mara has ever seen. Bouncy steps. Wide doe eyes. Even a swinging ponytail. And she's always happy. She makes her way to Mara. Mara can't help but smile as she stands from her seat. Sara hugs Mara first. The two women clinging to one another. Their relationship is rather new. This version of their relationship anyway. The three of them were raised thinking that Mara was Hannah's daughter, and not Alec's, and that they were situational cousins. When the truth came out, that they were, in fact, half-siblings, the three of them agreed to reevaluate their relationship, to try and get that sibling bond that they've missed out on. So they have lunch every now and then, when the three of them can arrange their schedules so they are all on the Citadel at the same time. It's not as often as they would like but it is something. Sara pulls back to allow Scott his turn. They both know how open with hugs and feelings Mara is with her friends and family.

“Sorry we're late” Scott offers as he hugs Mara, she hugs him back and scratches a little at his back.

“No, it's fine” Mara assures them as she pulls back. “I've not been here long” the three of them take a seat at the cafe's table.

“So...” Scott starts, his eyes meeting Sara's so they can share a look. Scott then clears his throat. “Dad's here...” Mara snaps her eyes to him. “On the Citadel...”

“Oh,” Mara offers, her jaw ticking away. They all know that she and Alec have struggled to...mend their relationship after she found out that he was, in fact, her father. There were only two ways he could have dealt with that situation and she would have been fine, or better, with it, he did not do either of those things. One; never ever tell her the truth, let her go on thinking that Hannah and Steven are her parents, that Orion is her brother, or two; never have kept it from her in the first place, fine, give her to Hannah and Steven to raise, but never lie to her about who she is. She's pretty sure she is going to get a complex from all of this drama in her life.

“Just said we'd tell you” Scott assures her. “It's up to you....” he reaches for the glass of soda, Mara knows what they order so she just orders before they got here.

“And we get it” Sara adds. “He just...misses you”

“Yeah...” Mara whispers. She misses Alec in her life too. Up until she turned 18 he was her _Uncle_ , the fun kind that taught her how to use a gun, that taught her about aliens, that gave the best holiday gifts, and then it all changed and he became her father and their relationship just shattered because she was so mad about it. She still is. Sara holds Mara's hand and gives her a soft smile.

…........

Reaching the beacon takes a lot of fight and a lot of arrows, Clint actually fears he might run out of them before the end. Luckily, Orion had made sure that he packed a pistol just in case of such eventuality. They stop bombs, they stop geth, they stop husks. And it is more exhausting than Clint thought it would be. He blames the time between him waking and joining the Normandy, he blames not keeping up his fitness and his training. He should have. He should have worked hard on remaining at peak instead of settling. He could have done with it. But they warned him that it takes time after cryo to get back to normal. Clint moves to the railing and looks out over Eden Prime. A giant charred and destroyed piece of ground beyond. Ashley stands at his side, staring at the same thing he is.

“My god” She breaths. “It's like someone dropped a bomb”

“It must have been where that ship landed” Clint offers, Ashley nods in agreement as Orion makes his way to the beacon close by. It seems to be intact and still here, and at least this part of the mission they succeed at, it only cost them two team members. Kaidan's eyes follow Orion, watching his back. Ashley turns to Kaidan and then follows his eyes to Orion. The two of them watching him now. Clint keeps his eyes on the landscape. He is sure this place was probably beautiful. Before all this. Before this destruction. Orion looks over the beacon before he walks away and opens a comms link to the Normandy.

“Normandy, the beacon is secure,” Orion tells the ship's crew. Kaidan and Ashley approach the beacon, taking it in. “Requestion immediate evac”

“This is amazing” Kaidan admits staring at the beacon. “Actual working prothean technology. Unbelievable.”

“It wasn't doing anything like that when they dug it up” Ashley admits before moving to join Orion.

“Something must have activated it” Kaidan adds more to himself than to anyone else.

“Roger that, Normandy” Orion states. “Standing by” Kaidan subconsciously walks closer to the beacon as Clint sets his bow away, walking towards Ashley and Orion. Awaiting his next orders. Kaidan is suddenly trapped within some form of force field that attempts to pull him closer to the beacon. Orion glances around Ashley and sees this, he instantly brushes past Ashley and hurries to his lieutenant. Orion grabs Kaidan and throws him back away from the beacon, Kaidan rolling to a stop on the ground. Clint and Ashley rushing to his side to help him. Orion is then sucked up by the beacon force field and lifted into the air.

“Shepard” Kaidan yells in concern, ready to do the same for his commander. Clint stops Kaidan with a firm hand on his shoulder.

“No, don't touch him” Clint scolds him. Even with his inexperience of this world, his gut is telling him that whatever this is, they need to minimize the casualties, and they have already lost two, they can't risk anymore.

“It's too dangerous” Ashley agrees, Kaidan slumps down against the two of them. Orion is still struggling against the beacon's hold on him. Images flickering and bombarding his brain. The beacon explodes, sending Orion flying away from it. He hits the ground with a thud and Clint is on his feet and hurrying towards him before he has come to a stop. Clint places his hand on Orion's shoulder and turns him onto his back, instantly looking for signs of life. Behind him, Kaidan is already contacting the Normandy, relaying the now urgency of their evac.

…...............

Mara takes a deep breath and then presses the small computer keys next to the door in some hallway on the Citadel, this entire wing is filled with human occupants. Essentially, she is pressing the doorbell. The door opens to reveal Alec Ryder, he rubs at his eyes and then glances at Mara before he realizes just who is stood on the other side of the door. Alec stares at her a moment, because whilst he knew she was on the Citadel, and he knew the twins were seeing her, he honestly, didn't think she would come and see him. He hasn't seen her in years now. Hasn't spoken with her for much longer than that.

“Mara” He greets softly, because despite their falling out, she is his little girl. His first child. And a reminder of the love he shared with Ireraa. “You...you came” he whispers, she nods and tucks her hands into her jacket pockets.

“Yeah” she agrees. “The twins said you were here” He nods a little and motions for her to come in. Mara takes a breath and enters, following him inside. It is clearly his go-to apartment when he is not working elsewhere, there are photos littered around. Photos of Sara. Of Scott. Of his wife Ellen. Of Mara. There are loads of Mara throughout the years. And even two of her mother with her before her death. Books on the coffee table and filling shelves on the wall. Though hard copies are no longer needed Alec seems to have a preference for them. She moves to the shelf that holds the photo of her and her mother. She doesn't have anything like this. She only has a few items that once belonged to her mother. Her Zune music device, her ship, and her guns. But nothing as personal as photos. She was so mad at Alec after the truth came out that she never thought to ask for some. She takes the frame from the shelf and stares down at the woman sat with her on her knee. She's beautiful. Her purple-blue skin. Her long dark purple hair. She even shares the ridge on her forehead that Mara has. There are a lot of similarities in facial structure between the two women, almost as if Mara has grown into a blue-skinned, dark-haired version of her mother. Alec stands behind her, watching her with sad eyes.

“You can take it with you, if you want” Alec offers, Mara sniffles and nods as tears stream down her face. She has a few memories of this woman. But she never questioned it. She has memories of her singing to her. Of her smiling at her. She takes a breath and lifts her head. She knows that she died. Alec gave her that much. That she was killed in their home by mercenaries. Mara has the memory of that day too, but she's just buried everything to do with this woman deep into the back of her mind. She glances at the photo of Sara and Scott in their Alliance uniforms. They all know that Alec's work with AI's was the reason for his dishonorable discharge from the Alliance. Unlike Scott and Sara, and because of her Shepard name, Mara didn't feel the fallout from that. She's tried her best to help the twins in their career, but that name seems to have a certain stigma attached to it. It is a shame, Scott and Sara are good marines at the beginning of their careers, and it's ruined it for them, he ruined it for them.

“How are you?” Alec asks her. She hums and nods before she turns to him.

“Good” she answers as she brushes her tears away with her sleeve. “I just got back...”

“I heard” Alec admits.

“How's Ellen?” she asks him. Whilst out of contact, the twins have filled her in on everything, including their mother's illness, Sara goes to Mara when she is feeling particularly down about it, because she knows Mara won't judge her or scold her for getting upset, Mara lets Sara cry it out. Alec's features soften and sadden in one.

“She's....still alive” He answers and gives her a sad smile. Ellen still being alive is the best thing they can hope for at the moment. He's trying though, researching a way to save his wife. He doesn't want to lose another woman that he loves. He couldn't save Ireraa but he can try and save Ellen.

“I am really sorry” She offers, and he knows she means it, he and Mara may have their difference, but she is a deeply compassionate young woman who hates to see people suffering. “I really do hope they find something to help her....” He nods in agreement and gives her a thankful smile. She glances at her wrist as her device beeps away. This time with an emergency message. She frowns and opens it up. “Ori” she whispers as she reads over the words.

“What is it?” Alec asks her.

“Orion's been hurt” She answers scrolling through the rest of the message. “They're on their way back to the Citadel, I should...I have to go”

“Yes, of course,” Alec tells her. “I hope he's okay” she nods and hurries out of the apartment. The door swishing shut behind her. Alec notes that she left the framed photo of her and her mother behind. His eyes sadden staring at Ireraa's smile. He can't lose another partner.


	11. Chapter Seven

Clint follows Kaidan and Ashley into the cockpit of the Normandy as it approaches the Citadel, Orion tailing behind them, he looks none the worse for wear after their mission. Ashley jogs to the window to look out over the Citadel and its space traffic. Clint follows behind her, because even he has to admit that the sheer sight of it is impressive. He saw photos back during his lessons but there was never any scale.

“Look at the size of that ship” Ashley comments as the Normandy passes a huge spar ship, so much bigger than the Normandy.

“The Ascension” Kaidan explains. “Flagship of the Citadel fleet”

“Well, size isn't everything” Joker grumbles, Ashley smirks and looks at him.

“Why so touchy, Joker?” she teases.

“I'm just saying you need firepower, too”

“Look at that monster. Its main gun could rip through the barriers on any ship in the Alliance fleet”

“Good thing it's on our side, then” Kaidan states with a small smile.

“Citadel Control, this is SSV Normandy. Requesting permission to land” Joker states to his console.

“Stand by for clearance” Citadel Control responds, Joker nods and glances at Orion who shifts next to the pilot's seat. “Clearance granted. You may begin your approach. Transferring you to an Alliance operator”

“Roger, Citadel Control. Normandy out” Joker counters and flicks a few buttons on the main console. The Normandy begins its approach.

“Normandy, this is Alliance Tower. Please proceed to dock 422” Clint can't take his eyes off of the Citadel and he really can't wait to look around. He can't wait to see what it has to offer, and to see more alien species. He never considered himself a nerd but he is turning into one when it comes to space and aliens. Natasha would be taking the piss out of him for this.

…..........

Ashley and Kaidan follow Orion off of the Normandy and onto the Citadel docking arm. There is a flash of blue before Orion is jumped on, he catches Mara as she throws herself into his arms. He instantly hugs her back, holding her close to him. Relief and warmth flooding him. He might not be dealing with the whole beacon thing as well as he thought. Now he has the comfort of his sister and his best friend to settle him. Mara eventually pulls back and grabs hold of his arms to look over him.

“I heard what happened,” Mara tells him. “Are you alright?”

“Okay, which one of you told?” Orion asks as he looks at Kaidan and Ashley. Mara smacks his arm and shoots him a dirty look.

“You got hurt, I was told, as per protocol, by _Anderson_...I am your next of kin, Ori” she scolds him. He sighs and looks at her, sees that she is actually really worried.

“I'm fine, Mara” he assures her softly. “I promise” he kisses her head and closes his eyes. Whilst he is physically fine, not a mark on him, whatever the beacon did to him is echoing around inside of his head. He's been trying to make sense of it since he woke up, and so far, the only thing he can figure out, is that those images were meant to be a warning. He's just trying to figure out a warning for what. He pulls back and gives her a soft smile. Letting her know that he is okay, and that she doesn't need to worry so much.

“Who are your friends?” Mara asks looking at Kaidan and Ashley.

“Kaidan Alenko” Orion introduces. “And Ashley Williams....guys, this is my little sister, Mara” Mara waves at them and then takes the two offered hands to shake.

“It's nice to meet you, Ma'am” Ashley offers, Mara chuckles a little.

“Ma'am?” She asks. “Mara's fine, I'm not really one for the whole Alliance formality thing” Ashley is kind of staring at her now. “Yes, I'm half-alien” Mara offers. “Is that a problem?”

“No” Ashley rushes out. “No, I just...wasn't aware the Alliance allows for...”

“Well, they do” Mara stops her. “And I like to think I have done rather well...for a half-alien” she yanks her hand back from Ashley's and shoots Orion a look as Clint steps off of the Normandy as he pulls on his jacket, he had been given a whole box of clothing back on Earth, and a lot of it isn't actually that far off what he would have worn. He yanks on the lapels to straighten it before he glances around for Orion and the others. His eyes instantly landing on Mara. Clint had seen her before, back on Earth in the mess hall, but seeing her up close, he can see that she is so much more beautiful than he originally thought. And so very unique.

“Barton” Orion states waving him towards them, Clint turns to him, his attention now on Orion and not on Mara. “Mara, this is Clint Barton....newest addition, Clint, this is my sister, Mara”

“He's the bow guy, right?” Mara asks, Orion nods and smirks. Mara steps closer to Clint and holds out her hand.

“And you're the one who made the bow” Clint states taking her hand. “It's amazing so far, thank you”

“I am sure there are still improvements to be made...” she argues with a small shrug.

“You're never happy with the things you make” Orion points out with a fond eye roll.

“There is _**always**_ room for improvement” Mara counters as she releases Clint's hand. She turns back to her brother and raises an eyebrow.

“I would love to stay and chat,” Orion tells her quietly. “But we have a meeting with the human ambassador” Mara snorts.

“Udina?” she asks and then snorts. “Yeah, good luck with that, he's a damn nightmare”

“He's a politician, that should be a given” Ashley comments, Mara nods in agreement.

“Come find me after,” Mara tells Orion who nods. She touches his arm before walking away. Clint's eyes following her as she goes.

“Oh she is going to yell at me later” Orion admits. “Which is going to be so much fun after dealing with politicians” Clint snorts a little.

“Little sisters can be fiercer than any soldier” He offers.

“Yeah, Mara just so happens to be both” Orion counters and then takes a deep breath, he will have to worry about how she is going to react after he meets with Udina.

“She's a soldier?” Clint asks, Orion hums and nods.

“Yeah...But she's what's known as a specialist...” Orion answers. “Basically, it's a team of marines too special for any other rank, and whilst a team, they tend to operate alone, kind of like Alliance versions of the Spectres I guess, just without the freedom, they are still bound by Alliance law and Alliance space...Engineers, biotics, mechanics, and yeah, soldiers...” He explains as they head towards the elevator. “There's only like three of them...” Orion adds. “It's pretty elitist”

“Probably more so than the Spectres” Kaidan offers. “It takes something extraordinary for the Alliance to name a Specialist.....” Clint raises an eyebrow at Kaidan, Kaidan nods a little. “I've never met one...till now”

…...............

Mara takes a deep breath as she switches on the UV lights in her apartment, she feels like she just needs some extra energy to deal with Orion. He knows how much she worries, and yet he still went out and got....whatever it was that happened to him. She knows it was bad if _Anderson_ was the one to contact her. She runs her fingers through her hair as she moves to the huge window that overlooks the wards. All the lights and the color always calms her down. It is almost hypnotic. With the skycars traveling backward and forward from the different districts. She lets out a breath and smiles a little.


	12. Chapter Eight

Clint has already decided that he doesn't like Donnel Udina. The human ambassador just has a way about him that rubs Clint up the wrong way. Plus the Citadel Council has no interest in helping them. Of course not. Even after 159 years, politics is still choking the do-gooders. Still stopping them from what is needed to be done. Saren needs to be stopped. Even Clint can see that. He killed a fellow turian in cold blood, according to Powell. A fellow spectre. Basically a teammate. That's a very, very big no-no. Though Udina did try to help, in his own way, he seemed displeased with the failure of the mission and Orion in general. He doesn't like Orion. That much was clear. He leans against the wall outside of Mara's apartment as Orion presses the button for the doorbell. Clint doesn't know his way around so he is kind of stuck with Orion, who assured him Mara wouldn't mind them just dropping by. He's not sure he wants to be part of the angry rant about safety he doesn't doubt Orion is about to get from his sister. To be fair, Clint would probably be feeling the same way Mara is currently feeling towards Orion if it was his sister, or his brother, or even his best friend. How many times did he scold Natasha for being reckless on a mission?? Too many. He's been in Mara's position. He knows that worry and that concern. The elevator opens and they both step into it.

...........

"Hey" Mara greets them both as they step out of the elevator and into her apartment. "Come in," she tells them both before heading into the living room. "Sorry for the mess" she offers, Clint glances around the apartment, and yeah, it is a little messy, but organized at the same time. Every surface is covered in something, datapads, tools, clothing, bits of machinery, and gun parts. But they all seem to have their place. "I haven't been back long. So...no offense but...what are you doing here?"

"I was hoping Clint could hang around whilst I meet with the Council" Mara hums and nods.

"Of course" she assures them. "How did it go with Udina?" she asks as she drops onto her couch. Orion blows a raspberry and shrugs before he heads into the kitchen. Mara and Clint share a look. "How are you finding it?" she asks him. "With the Alliance, with...Orion?"

"So far..." Clint starts as he takes a seat on the other of her couches. "I'm not sure" he admits, she snorts a little. "It's all been a little...." Clint cocks his head as he thinks for the right word here. "Whirlwind" he settles on.

"Orion has that effect" she comments. "Nothing ever is just.....mission straight forward with him"

"Yeah, you're one to talk" Orion counters as he walks back towards them with two beers. "There is a reason you work alone, Mara" She sticks out her tongue at him. Orion just smirks.

"So you gonna tell me what happened?" Mara asks as she brushes her hand through her hair to pull it over one shoulder.

"I'm not sure how much I am allowed to tell" Orion admits as he hands Clint a beer, Clint takes it and opens the top. "What about yours?" he counters taking a seat next to Clint.

"Slaves freed, slaver dead" Mara offers with a shrug.

"Slaves?" Clint asks as he looks at Orion. "That's still a thing?" Mara frowns as she stares at Clint.

"Oh, yeah" Orion answers. "Big deal..."

"Wow" Clint whispers, because he thought with advanced races and species and all that that something as primitive and evil as slavery was gone, maybe he is being a bit naïve in thinking that everything about the future and space is amazing. That they're all nice. He slumps in his seat and sighs as he looks at his beer. He needs to start thinking in practicality here. Not everything is going to be sunshine and puppies, he's already seen that, with Jenkins, with Nihlus, with this Saren guy. There are still bad and evil people and goings-on here. He needs to put his Avenger mind back on. He needs to get acclimatized and ready for the hard stuff.

"I have to get going" Orion sets his beer down on the coffee table. "Council isn't going to wait forever" he stands and lets out a breath.

"Fight face, Ori" Mara teases and pulls a faux fight face. "It's just another fight...with words..." Orion kisses his hand and then holds it out towards Mara who waves at him.

"You two are really close, huh?" Clint asks her. She nods.

"Yeah, I mean...growing up on the Alliance ships friendships come and go, you are never anywhere long enough to form real meaningful bonds" Clint nods a little in agreement, he knows all about that, traveling with the circus meant that friends were town specific, and the best friendships were formed with those in the _family_.

"Can I ask the obvious?" he asks her. "Get it out of the way" she smirks and nods.

"Yeah, urm...I'm adopted" she admits.

"So" he starts and leans forward a little. "What is your heritage, Mara?"

"My father is from Earth." She admits.

"And your mother?"

"She ain't from Earth, that's all I know." She admits. "And seen as nothing else fits, I am completely at a loss as to what that other half is"

"There's nothing?" he asks her.

"My father is 100% human, but my mother, she really is the biggest mystery"

"Is he around?" Clint asks her. "Your father?" she hums and nods.

"Yeah, we're on....rocky terms. And he doesn't like to talk about her. She was killed, when I was little, he finds it hard to talk about her...and I get that"

"Yeah" Clint agrees. He can see that, he can see why. Losing someone loved. No matter how they are lost. Hurts. Forever.

"What about you?" she asks. "What's your heritage, Clint?"

"Both parents human" he answers. "But...that's all I know" She raises an eyebrow. "Orphaned at a young age" he admits with a shrug. "Are you sure there's nothing?" he asks. "What about asari?"

"No" she answers. "When asari are born...no matter what else is in there, they are asari. So an asari and a krogon...looks just like an asari. No krogan in appearance at all..."

"Wow, really?" Clint asks, she nods.

"Yeah, it's the weirdest most amazing thing" She answers softly with a smile.

"You really love the whole alien thing, don't you?" Clint teases, she chuckles and nods.

"Yeah, I did a lot of research..." she motions to herself. "Trying to figure myself out, so I got to know a lot about the other races out there.....I know a lot of humans still struggle with the whole alien thing, but me...I've always loved the concept of there being more out there, I always wanted to travel the stars and see it all" she smiles, her eyes holding such passion. "Now I can. Now I do...and it just as amazing, if not a little dark, as I imagined it" Clint smiles listening to her talk about this. She is still so in awe of everything despite probably having seen more of it than him, she still sees so much good in everything around her. "Do you want another beer?" She asks noting that his beer is empty, Clint looks down at his hand and indeed finds that he has drunk his beer. Clint takes a breath and shakes his head.

"No" he voices. "I shouldn't" he admits setting the empty bottle on the table. "Just in case..."

"Yeah, chances are, everything going on, is only about to get worse" She comments.

"You feel it too?" He asks her, she hums and nods.

"I've been feeling it for a few days now" She whispers. "This pit in my stomach" she looks to the elevator doors. "Like something bad is coming"


	13. Chapter Nine

Clint is alone when Orion returns to the apartment, he's a little surprised to see that Mara has left the stranger alone with all her things. He takes a breath, trying to appear peppier then he is, things did not go well with the Council, of course, it didn't, he's human, and he's got a vendetta against a Council Spectre. Saren is going to keep on going, keep on killing, and the Council won't do anything about it. And they dismissed the beacon visions that Orion gained on Eden Prime, they don't deal in dreams. He knows that the dreams were a lot to go on, even he probably wouldn't have done anything on them alone, but the rest, the geth, Saren, it is all there. Now Nihlus and Jenkins won't get justice. He rolls his shoulders and stands up straight.

“Where's Mara?” Clint glances behind him as Orion walks away from the elevator.

“Getting food” Clint answers as he looks over Orion, he looks drained, completely exhausted. “How did it go?” Clint asks, Orion pulls a face and moves straight to the bar in the room behind the living room. He knows where everything in this place is. Clint stands and follows him. Finds Orion behind the bar already reaching for the whiskey on the top shelf.

“They **are** concerned about the geth attack but don't believe Saren had anything to do with it” Orion admits as he pours out the whiskey into two glasses. “A C-Sec investigation turned up nothing either” He grumbles and then hands a glass to Clint who takes it from him. “No evidence means Saren is still out there and still a Spectre and still allowed to operate freely”

“What about that Powell guy's testimony?” Clint asks him.

“Ramblings of a traumatized dockworker” Orion mocks. “Mara was right....it's a nightmare dealing with politicians”

“That hasn't changed” Clint offers, Orion looks at him and snorts a little.

“159 years and you can still rely on politicians to be jackasses, huh?” Clint nods and takes a sip of the whiskey in his glass.

“So we just have to find evidence, right?” Clint asks lowering the glass. “That can't be too hard, someone like Saren is sure to have made some enemies” Orion nods in agreement. “What about that C-Sec guy we passed...Vakarian?”

“Yeah” Orion agrees. “Yeah, he was wanting more time to finish his report. Sounds like he might be close to something” Orion taps his nails on the glass. “Yeah” he whispers, his mind coming up with a plan. The elevator opens again, this time Mara steps out, her arms carrying a bag of food. She doesn't usually have much in her fridge, hence the need to go out and get something fresh if these two grown-ass men are to be staying for dinner. She glances at them both stood at her bar and raises an eyebrow at them both.

“What are you two talking about?” Mara asks as she sets the bag of food on the dining table. Orion glances at her.

“Our ambassador doesn't seem to get along with the council” he answers, Mara snorts and nods.

“He's probably just frustrated” she offers, Orion raises an eyebrow in question, Clint frowns at her. “The Council preaches about how we all need to be part of the galactic community but for them, it's a one-way street.” Clint and Orion move to join her. “They're happy for the humans to expand and settle in unstable regions like the Skyllian Verge and the Attican Travers, yet when we run into trouble, they don't want to help” She motions to the table before grabbing the pile of plates on the counter. “Everyone knows its only a matter of time until we get a seat on the Council anyway” she passes out the plates. “From what I hear, Udina thinks it should happen sooner rather than later” she opens the food bag.

“Maybe they'd let us on the Council if we were more willing to cooperate with other species” Orion offers, she laughs a little and nods in agreement.

“Of course they would” she agrees. “If we did everything they told us, they'd be happy to have us on the council” Mara points out. “Wouldn't be much of a deal for us though” Orion tilts his head in question. “They don't want us dominating the Council. It's founded on cooperation and alliances but we have to look out for our own interests too.”

“What's the big deal with this Council seat?” Clint asks them.

“If the Council passes a ruling on an interstellar matter, we have to follow it. Humans don't have the fleets or political allies to defy them. Once we get a seat, we'll be able to influence those rulings, protect our own interests. No more jumping through hoops whenever we want something....”

“I didn't realize you were so into politics” Orion points out, Mara shrugs.

“I'm not, not really, but everything that happens with the human ambassador and the Council affects us all. Back after the Skyllian Blitz, I remember how hard they fought to get Council help for the retaliation on Torfan, they didn't get any, the Alliance had to do that themselves” Orion watches her sadly, knows how much those events still haunt her. How much she still wishes she could have done more, even though she did everything she could have. She saved so many lives. She stopped the attack, all by herself.

“Skyllian Blitz?” Clint asks them.

“Pirates, slavers, and Batarian warlords launched an attack...” Orion answers. “Intending on destroying Elysium, a human colony...Mara was there” Orion adds. “She...single-handedly held them off when they breached the defenses and protected the colonists” Clint looks at Mara who is poking at her food. “She is considered a true hero”

“I'm not a hero” she mumbles in argument. “It was my job...I just did it” Orion smiles warmly, because that is what makes her a hero in his eyes. Clint smiles too, because that is an amazing task, for anyone. “I was just a kid, I wasn't ready for that” She adds and lifts her eyes to them. “I am not a hero....”

“How old were you?” Clint asks her.

“19,” she answers. “A year into my service, Elysium was my first post” Clint raises an amazed eyebrow, he knows people that had been with Shield for more years and would never have been able to pull off what she did.

“It earned her the Star of Terra, and an invitation to into the N7 program.” Orion boasts, because he is so proud of her and everything she's done, and she doesn't see it, so someone has to, so he does.

“What are those?” Clint asks Orion.

“The Star of Terra is an Alliance award, it recognizes courageous and distinguished service that is above and beyond the call of duty and N7 is a training program, it is considered to be the best of the best of the Alliance, like a special forces type thing, it's grueling and so hard and so many people drop out or fail.....actually, Anderson was one of the first graduates....”

“Orion is an N7 too” Mara points out as she motions to her brother. Orion gives her a look. “What? You can boast but I can't?” he shakes his head but smiles a little.

“So you passed?” Clint asks Mara, she nods a little.

“Yeah...it was what got me my Specialist post. They didn't know where to put me once they saw what I can do, so...”

“So they invented a whole new rank just for her” Orion finishes, Mara glances at him. “Since then, there have only been two other Specialists that have come from the N7 graduates....the Specialists are actually considered to be more elitist than the N7s” Orion beams at his sister and it is so clear just how proud he is of her. “It proved all those neigh sayers wrong”

“People didn't like her taking part in the program?” Clint inquires.

“No, people didn't like her in the Alliance” Orion counters. “She's half-alien so people saw that as a reason she shouldn't be allowed to be involved in human stuff at all...”

“That sucks” Clint comments. “It sounds like it never stopped you though”

“No” Mara agrees. “I never let it” They share a smile, he sees so much of Natasha in her actually, never being put down or pushed back, never giving up. But there is so much of his other friends in her too, that honor and spirit is so much like Steve, and like Orion. There is wisdom and intelligence in her eyes much like Bruce. A fiery stubbornness that reminds him of Thor.


	14. Chapter Ten

Clint yawns into the back of his hand as he joins Orion, Kaidan, and Ashley in Mara's living room. He hadn't slept very well, his mind whirling and working on everything around him at the moment. Things have really been a whirlwind since he joined the Normandy. Between the aliens. The death. The physical exertion. He just needs some more time to adjust to this all. Clint sits on the couch with a sigh, he can't get over how comfortable this thing is. For a couch.

“Clint suggested we find someone Saren's pissed off.” Orion offers as he drinks from his coffee mug. Kaidan nods because that is a good idea, and Saren is likely to have made many enemies. “He also suggested we talk with C-Sec. With Vakarian”

“He did seem to be very adamant about continuing his investigation” Kaidan agrees. Mara leans against the wall behind them, Clint's eyes find hers, she raises an eyebrow, and he worries about her hearing all of this considering Orion was sure it was all supposed to be top secret. Mara presses a finger to her lips, asking him to keep quiet. Orion seems to trust his sister, implicitly, implying that she can be trusted with this. Clint nods subtly and she smirks and leans up slightly before she disappears into the kitchen.

“There has to be others we can talk to” Ashley points out. “Someone not turian”

“Why does it matter if he's turian or not?” Orion asks her.

“They are less likely to betray their own kind” Ashley answers. “How can we trust that a turian's report into a turian Spectre will come out unbiased”

“You should talk to Barla Von” Mara offers when she walks into the room, her fingers brushing through her damp hair. Clint, Ashley, Kaidan, and Orion look at her.

“Eavesdropping, little sister?” Orion asks her.

“My apartment” she answers with a shrug. “Thin walls....” she then taps her ears. “Good hearing. And you're not exactly quiet, Ori” she teases. Orion shrugs a little.

“Who's Barla Von?” Clint asks Mara.

“Where is he?” Ashley counters.

“He's a volus” Mara answers. “Over in the finance district. Rumor has it he's an agent of the Shadow Broker.”

“The Shadow Broker?” Ashley inquires of her.

“An information dealer” Mara answers as she ties her damp hair back into a ponytail. “Buys and sells secrets to the highest bidder. I've heard Barla Von's one of the top representatives. He might know something about Saren.”

“Tell me about him” Orion offers, she cocks her head. “Barla Von” he elaborates.

“He specializes in moving large sums of money without leaving a paper trail. A financial genius by all accounts. Doesn't do anything illegal but he knows all the loopholes. He's got an impressive client list; ambassadors, diplomats....spectres” Orion raises an eyebrow at her. “That's probably why the Shadow Broker uses him”

“And the Shadow Broker? What do you know about him?” Kaidan asks her.

“He's, unfortunately, a necessary evil of galactic politics” she moves towards them. “Buying and selling information is part of the game, and the Shadow Broker just happens to be the best player on the field. Always sells to the highest bidder. Doesn't get involved in politics. Doesn't pick sides. A simple system that unfortunately works. He's not a threat to anyone. Not directly. He's just a resource to be used. Or she is. Or maybe they are. Nobody really knows.” she grabs her jacket from the back of the chair. “If you do go to see Barla Von, just because what it costs...” she gives Orion a small smile before she heads to the elevator.

“Are you thinking what I'm thinking?” Orion starts staring at the elevator doors as they close.

“Depends” Ashley answers cautiously.

“We need a Specialist on the Normandy” Kaidan offers, Orion nods in agreement and looks at Kaidan, the two of them sharing a look.

“Yeah” Orion agrees with him. “We do...” he looks back at the elevator. He just has to try and figure out how to persuade Mara. He knows she doesn't do teams, Specialists work alone, and they work best alone, but with her knowledge base, her skill set, her tech, they need her. “We need to move in on her fast though” Orion adds. “Mara doesn't settle too long between missions, and she's already been here two days, chances are she's about to be deployed again”

“Maybe talk with Anderson” Ashley adds. “He might be able to get her assigned to you” Orion nods a little. Anderson would have the pull to do that. Considering that Anderson has now been taken off the Normandy, they need someone to fill his space, adding a Specialist would booster the Normandy's status slightly, might make a few things a little easier. Plus Mara can kick-ass three ways to Sunday, with biotics, tech, and sheer strength. He honestly is a little excited to be working alongside her.

…...........

Anderson is sat on a bench staring up at the docking bay, specifically the Normandy, when Orion joins him. The two of them sit side by side watching the ship. Orion fought to have Anderson stay. But even Anderson agreed that him being around would cause more trouble than help. Now Orion is the commanding officer of the Normandy.

“What can I do for you?” Anderson asks without looking away from the ship.

“Just wondering what the chances are that we could get a Specialist assigned to the Normandy” Orion admits, Anderson raises an eyebrow, knows exactly who he is talking about.

“Mara” Anderson states and then nods. “Whilst I agree, a Specialist would be a good idea to have around if you are to be facing a Spectre and the geth, but...they don't get assigned to ships. They are assigned to themselves. If you could persuade her, Mara could inform Alliance Command that she is working alongside the crew of the Normandy. They are given free rein because Command knows they work better that way.” Anderson looks at him. “If you can't persuade her, I know someone that can” Anderson offers, the two men share a look, Orion nods in agreement. Whilst at the moment, they aren't on the best of terms, Alec used to be able to give Mara the best pep talks, telling her what she needed at times she needed to hear it. He's not sure it will stand now, what with their current relationship, but he can try, if he fails at getting Mara to join them, Alec might have better luck.


	15. Chapter Eleven

Clint is still struggling a little with future food. He's never sure of what is actually in it and he doesn't dare ask. He's on that line of wanting to and not wanting to know. Because he thinks he will chuck it all up if it's weird. Like space weird. Clint pokes at whatever this meet is in his bowl. Ashley and Kaidan don't seem to have the same problem as they eat.

“Maybe we can split up” Ashley offers. “Two of us can go and find Vakarian, the other two can try and persuade your sister to join us” Orion nods a little.

“I would like to talk to Vakarian myself and I doubt Mara will listen to anyone but me and....well, her father, but that's a last resort” Orion counters and shrugs.

“I can talk to her” Clint offers. Orion raises an eyebrow. “I'll try the whole honesty route”

“You would tell her everything?” Orion asks him. Kaidan and Ashley share a look, because neither of them is aware of Clint's history. They have no idea what the two men are talking about. 

“Yeah” Clint answers. “If **I** can see that Saren needs to be stopped, then maybe she'll see that this is important, that she needs to be a part of this....” Orion smiles a little and nods.

“Yeah, okay...” Orion agrees. “Take Alenko with you...” Kaidan nods. “But if you need to talk to Mara alone....do that” Clint nods.

….........

“Alenko?” Mara asks seeing him outside of her apartment, he nods and takes a breath, leaning up from the wall. "What's going on? What are you doing here?"

“Long story” he answers. “Barton can explain better, he's waiting for you”

“As if that isn't ominous” she teases. “Like the start of every turian slasher vid” he shrugs a little and she heads towards her elevator.

“And hey, about Williams” he starts. “I'm sorry”

“You don't need to apologize” she assures him.

“I know but still....”

“It's fine” She stops him. “I've been dealing with humans like her for a very long time. Sometimes it takes them a while to get used to the idea of what I am...that I am here to stay” he nods a little. “And the fact I am in every way superior to them” Kaidan laughs a little as she smirks.

“Best of both?” he asks her, she nods and lets the elevator doors close in front of her. She wasn't lying, Mara has been dealing with xenophobes for her entire career, for her entire life. They see that she has blue skin, sees that she has some alien in her DNA, and instantly thinks she's too alien for anything human. She glances at her reflection in the wall of the elevator. She knows she looks like absolutely nothing out there. And she knows that scares people. She snorts and shakes her head.

…...........

“Not sure how I feel about you letting yourself into my apartment” Mara comments as she steps out of the elevator to find Clint waiting on her couch, just as Kaidan had told her. She shrugs out of her jacket and gives him a look.

“I was hoping to talk with you” Clint admits, Mara raises an eyebrow and nods a little.

“Sure, what can I do for you?” she asks him as she moves closer. He motions to the seat across from him, she raises an eyebrow before she takes the seat.

“I urm...to start with, what I am about to tell you, is 100% true, despite how crazy it is going to sound, and I need you to let me finish before you interrupt or ask questions otherwise I will lose track” she nods a little. Clint takes a breath and nods. He will be admitting it out loud for the first time. His first time telling someone what his life story. He is a little nervous. Okay, he is a lot nervous. She is either going to laugh and think he's crazy, attack him and think he's crazy, or accept it, and then she might be crazy. “Okay...so the basics...” she hums a little. He takes another breath. “I was born in 1990 to _unimportant_ parents. I was raised in a traveling circus with my brother, Barney, where I learned to use the bow. I eventually joined a government organization called Shield. And then a team of _unique_ individuals called the Avengers. We spent many years protecting the human race. And then in, I think, 2023, there was an incident that led to me being frozen” She raises an eyebrow. “Where I stayed....for 159 years” her eyebrow raises higher. “Until your brother and his team....found me, defrosted me....that was a little over a month ago now, I've been taking lessons. Learning all about everything. The asari, the krogan, the protheans....it's all been a little crazy, to be honest” he takes a breath and then nods. “Okay...I think that's it...that's the basics”

“Why are you telling me all this?” She asks him, processing everything he's just told her. She's not sure how to feel about it all at the moment. It is a little crazy, but strangely she believes him. And if Orion knows all this, and still trusts him, then she feels like she can too.

“I want you to see that I am being honest with you” she nods. “And I am being honest when I tell you that we need your help”

“I'm listening” she offers him. She wants to hear him out first. To hear what it is they want her to do, who they want her help against. 

“I know that as a Specialist you are not usually one to work as part of a team, but I...and Orion, are hoping that you would reconsider. That you would join the Normandy and help us take down a rogue Spectre”

“You and the others were talking about this guy, right? Saren?” she asks him, he nods.

“He's already killed a fellow Spectre, and destroyed Eden Prime with a geth army which....killed a lot of people..... And we believe he plans on there being more....you understand the need to protect life, otherwise you wouldn't have joined the Alliance, you wouldn't go out there and kills slavers and free slaves“

“If this is so important, why isn't Orion here talking to me himself?”

“I wanted to be the one to talk to you” Clint admits. “I thought if I told you everything...that you would see that if **_I_** can see that he needs to be stopped, then maybe you would be more willing to help us” she watches him, studies him. He's being honest. Telling her the truth. And she has to admit his logic is sound. He's not from this time, but even he can see how bad Saren is. She leans back in her seat, tapping her nails on the arm of it. “So...what do you think?” he asks her.

“You're really from 2023?” she counters, he nods. “Cryogenic stasis all that time?” he nods again. She lets out a breath. “I'll consider it” she answers, Clint lets out a breath, he had hoped for a straight answer, but he understands that she may need time to think it over. It is a big deal, especially as it is so far out of her professional comfort zone.


	16. Chapter Twelve

Clint and Kaidan wait for Orion and Ashley in the Presidium, to Clint, it appears this place is the top end, sparkly and shiny part of the Citadel for those that can afford it. The Wards are the stalls and the flea markets for the working class. Even here. Even now, the class system is in place. Although alien system might be a better term, there are a lot more asari, turians, and salarians up here but they are the Council species. They are probably better looked at because of it. Better jobs. Better housing. Clint's eyes watch a young human couple with a small child. It's something so peaceful, so sweet. The little family is oblivious to the danger that could now face them. Ashley and Kaidan leave Barla Von's office and approaches where Kaidan and Clint are waiting. The two men turn to face them.

“What did Barla Von have to say about Saren?” Kaidan asks.

“It turns out the Shadow Broker and Saren have had a little falling out” Orion answers with a smirk. “The Broker hired a freelancer to deal with it. A krogan mercenary named Wrex. Barla Von suggested we start there. That he was last seen at the C-Sec Academy.” Orion offers.

“What did it cost you?” Orion looks up and at Mara who leans against the railing watching them. Orion shifts to fully face her.

“Nothing” he answers, she raises an eyebrow in disbelief at that statement. She knows Barla Von and the Shadow Broker charge almost extortionist charges. “Saren's upset the Shadow Broker” He informs her. “Turned on him. The Shadow Broker wants him dealt with” he raises an eyebrow at her. “Well? Have you thought about it?” He asks her, she looks at Clint and then back at Orion.

“I want to say no” she admits. Orion's features shift, showing his disappointment in her. He shakes his head. “I work alone, I don't work as part of a team, that's not what I was trained for. I'm not sure I would be any good as part of a team. Taking orders from someone, even you, Ori....” Orion nods a little, he can understand that, he is disappointed but he did think she would take some convincing to join them. Mara sighs a little and runs her fingers through her hair. “But...” Orion tilts his head in question. “What I want isn't always what I get...or what I need....” He frowns at her now. “Clint told me you need as much help as you can get, so...I guess.....I am now part of a team...” Orion smiles at her. “Your team” she adds and shrugs a little. Orion hugs her tightly and chuckles.

“You had me in the first half, I'm not going to lie” Orion teases when he pulls back from her. “You sure about this?”

“No” she admits. “And you know, it's going to take some adjusting...I can try to be a team player” Orion nods and smiles.

“Okay, we can work on it,” Orion assures her. “You sticking around or have you got things to clear up?”

“Like what?” She counters.

“I don't know, maybe saying goodbye to the twins? Your dad?” Mara pulls a face but nods. She should at least tell Scott and Sara that she's going. And she supposes Alec deserves to know too.

“That didn't seem to take you very long” Clint states to Mara, she shrugs a little.

“I can hunt slavers all I want” she offers. “And yeah, I make a bit of a difference, but stopping someone like Saren and the geth...” She lets out a breath. “A Specialist is supposed to stand for all humanity, we're supposed to be doing everything in our powers to fix problems across the board. I've been so focused on slavers that I feel like I could have done more for more people” he nods a little. “This whole thing kind of fell into my lap when I needed it to. Like I said. I might not get everything I want....but I always get exactly what I need” Clint smirks a little.

“You're one of those holistic type people, huh?” he asks her, she frowns at him.

“What is holistic?”

“People that believe everything is connected,” He tells her. “Everything happens for a reason.” She nods a little.

“Well, I don't always believe that, just on my good days....” she counters. “When bad things happen though....” Clint nods in agreement. It's hard to believe that bad things are meant to happen. Like Jenkins' death. Nihlus' death. Clint's time in cryo. Thanos. Ultron. Loki. He has a list of bad things that he can't believe were meant to happen. “Just message me when you guys know what you're doing,” Mara tells Orion. “I'll get my stuff together and...see the family” Orion nods a little. Mara then walks away from them.

….........

Scott frowns a little, it's not very often, or ever, that they're all together. And by all, he means, himself, Sara, Alec, and Mara. Ellen is around too but giving the four of them some space. Mara is okay with Ellen being involved in family stuff, she actually likes the woman but Ellen had told them to have their time.

“What's going on?” Sara asks, Mara takes a deep breath.

“I wanted to do this all together, rather than repeat it over and over” Mara admits. “I have agreed to join Orion and the Normandy crew...”

“A team?” Alec asks her, confusion written across his face. They all know that Mara isn't one for being on a team. It's not what her rank is about.

“I know” Mara agrees. “But it's important...and...well, I am not sure how much I can tell you at the moment, but...I feel like I have to do this” Sara and Scott share a look, they both nod, they can't stop her, and they don't want to. Mara is capable of fighting, she is capable of standing up for herself and doing what she needs to. If she has agreed to this then it is the right thing for her.

…...............

Mara pulls on her jacket as she gets ready to leave, she has to pack before she returns to her brother. Sara lingers close by, a soft supportive smile on her lips. She's actually proud of Mara, for taking a different path when she feels like it needs to be taken. She's not afraid to change her fate. Mara flicks her hair out the back of her jacket and turns to Sara.

“I'm going to pack up a few things then meet up with Orion...” She tells Sara who smiles softly. “Sorry, I'm going to have to cancel our breakfast tomorrow”

“No, I get it” Sara assures her. “It's okay...deployment comes first. Just tell me you'll rant to me” Sara teases. “Give me all the juicy gossip” Mara smiles and nods.

“I promise” Mara assures her before they share a hug.

“And be careful” Sara whispers. Pleading with her sister.

“You know I always am” Mara counters before she pulls back and smiles at Sara. She really hates missing their lunches, or breakfasts, or dinners, but they all know what being in the Alliance means. Scott hugs the two of them together tightly causing the two girls to laugh. Scott and Sara pull back and move aside. Alec is next. He stands waiting to say goodbye. Mara wraps her arms around herself as he steps closer to her. Alec takes a breath and gives her a small smile.

“You'll be just fine” he assures her. “Always have been” he looks to his hand and nods. “Here” he holds out a photo frame to her, she glances down and finds the photo of her and her mother inside of it. “You should take this with you” she takes the frame and swallows a little as she gets upset. “So she is with you” Alec whispers, Mara touches the glass and takes a breath. It is a thoughtful thing for him to do for her. “I should have given it to you a very long time ago”

“I still have so many questions” she admits, he nods.

“I know” he whispers. “One day” he promises. “I'm just not ready to talk about her....” Mara nods a little, she knows how hard her mother's death hit him. How it affected both of them. Set them on a course that brought them here. Mara nods and holds the frame closer to her. 

"Thank you" She whispers, he nods a little. 


	17. Chapter Thirteen

Mara leans on a railing looking out over the arms of the Citadel as she waits for Orion and his ragtag team. The Upper Wards full of life behind her but there is something so peaceful about all the lights from the arms. The skycars flying around. She can ignore everything around her. The bad. The good. All of it. And just find peace in the view.

"There you are" Orion states as he and Clint walk towards her, Mara turns and raises an eyebrow at the two of them before leaning up off the railing. No Ashley or Kaidan, she assumes they are off doing something else for Orion.

"Here I am" she agrees teasingly. "So what's going on?" She asks them. Orion motions to the medical clinic close by.

"A C-Sec officer, Garrus Vakarian, he might have information on Saren, we have intel that he is here...." Orion explains. "He was the one running the investigation before the council told him to stop, that he'd had his time and..." Orion shrugs. "He didn't seem satisfied that it was over"

"So he's doing it himself" Mara realizes. Orion nods in agreement.

"We need his intel. We need to know what he has already found out, and anything he might have found out" Orion admits. Mara nods. That's smart. Very smart. "Let's go" Orion motions to the clinic doors. Mara looks at Clint, raises an eyebrow at him, he smiles at her and shrugs a little. He's just following Orion's lead here. There is actually no real plan for this. Just find and talk to Garrus. That is it.

...................

Mara, Clint, and Orion approach the clinic doors. Orion raising his hand to touch the entrance key, allowing them entrance. The clinic doors open to reveal the interior. A turian is crouched behind a small wall divider, Garrus. Behind the wall, Dr. Chloe Michel is being crowded by five thug-like humans.

"I didn't tell anyone. I swear" Dr. Michel pleads with them.

"That was smart, doc," One of the humans tells her. "Now, if Garrus comes around, you stay smart. Keep your mouth shut or we'll..." he seems to notice Orion over Dr. Michel's shoulder. The human grabs Dr. Michel, his arm around her throat, his gun raised in his other hand. "Who are you?"

"Let her go" Orion orders. Garrus uses this distraction to round the wall and stand with his gun raised. He shoots the thug holding Dr. Michel straight in the head. The rest of his goons then start to shoot at Garrus who ducks into cover. Mara moves first, not waiting on Orion's orders, she throws out her hand wrapping Dr. Michel in a biotic shield and pushing her out of the way of the human thugs before vaulting over the wall divider and pulling her sabre hilt from her belt.

"Mara!" Orion scolds as he and Clint pull their weapons to hand. The blade lights up and she thrusts it straight into the nearest thug who goes down with a choked gargle. She spins and ducks behind a pillar as gunfire shifts onto her. Garrus peers around the column to share a look with Mara, he nods and then stands to open fire, giving her the break to move out of cover and straight for the goons. She ducks and spins away from gunfire as she takes them down with her sabre. The last thug falls with a swing of Mara's sabre, it takes his head clean off. The head rolls across the floor coming to a stop at Orion's boots, he raises an eyebrow and then nudges the head away before he approaches Mara. "Specialist" He states and she knows that he uses her title to get through to her. "Running straight into a fight like that" Orion scolds her as he tucks his gun away.

"I told you" She argues. "I'm not used to waiting on orders" she slides her sabre hilt away. "I'm sorry..." Orion sighs a little, but he gets it. She's so used to going it alone that her battle brain doesn't register the need to stop and wait. It will take her some adjusting. She has to change her entire training. "I'll try and slow down" she offers. Orion nods and then heads towards Garrus.

"That was amazing," Clint tells Mara, she cocks her head. "I've never seen anything like that before"

"They call us specialists for a reason" she points out, he nods a little.

"Perfect timing, Shepard," Garrus tells Orion as he approaches him. "Gave me a clear shot of that bastard"

"What were you thinking?" Orion scolds him. "You could have hit the hostage"

"There wasn't time to think. I just reacted. I didn't mean to..." Garrus looks at Dr. Michel as Mara helps her to her feet. "Dr. Michel? Are you hurt?"

"No. I'm okay" Dr. Michel assures him. "Thanks to you. All of you"

"I know those mean threatened you" Orion starts. "But if you tell us who they work for, we **can** protect you"

"They work for Fist" She admits. "They wanted to shut me up, keep me from telling Garrus about the quarian"

"Does this have anything to do with the investigation into Saren?" Orion asks glancing at Garrus.

"I think it might" Garrus answers. "Dr. Michel, tell us what happened"

"A few days ago, a quarian came by my office. She'd been shot, but she wouldn't tell me who did it. I could tell she was scared, probably on the run. She asked me about the Shadow Broker. She wanted to trade information in exchange for a safe place to hide"

"Do you know where she is now?" Orion asks her.

"I put her in contact with Fist. He's an agent for the Shadow Broker"

"Not anymore" Garrus corrects Dr. Michel. "Now he works for Saren and the Shadow Broker isn't too happy about it"

"Fist betrayed the Shadow Broker?" Dr. Michel asks surprised. "That's stupid, even for him. Saren must have made him quite the offer"

"That quarian must have something Saren wants. Something worth crossing the Shadow Broker to get" Garrus offers.

"What else can you tell us about the quarian?" Orion asks Dr. Michel.

"I'm not sure. As I said, she wanted to trade...She didn't....wait a minute. Geth. Her information had something to do with the geth"

"She must be able to link Saren and the Geth. There is no way the council can ignore this..."

"I think it's time we paid Fist a visit," Orion tells Mara and Clint, both of whom nod in agreement.

"Shepard" Garrus starts. "This is your show. But I want to bring Saren down as much as you do. I'm coming with you" Orion knows he needs all the help he can get, whether human or not, he knows that it is going to take a collective to bring Saren down. He nods and holds out his hand to Garrus, he takes it.

"Welcome aboard, Garrus," Orion tells him warmly and then releases his hand.

"You know, we aren't the only ones going after Fist. The Shadow Broker hired a krogan bounty hunter named Wrex to take him out"

"Yeah, we heard about that" Clint points out.

"A krogan might come in handy" Orion admits, krogans are battle masters, and taking one on a mission like this is a very good idea.

"Last I heard, he was at the C-Sec academy" Garrus informs them.

"What's he doing there?" Mara asks him.

"Fist accused him of making threats." Garrus answers. "We brought Wrex in for a little talk. If we hurry, we can catch him before he leaves" Orion nods and turns to Clint and Mara.

"You two head to Chora's Den, don't go in, just find a vantage point, keep your eyes on the place. I'll grab Ashley and Kaidan on the way to C-Sec..."


	18. Chapter Fourteen

Clint sits on a walkway that faces Chora's Den. He hasn't been in there yet but from what he has seen being perched up here it's not his type of place. It is the equivalent of a space strip club. He glances at Mara who sits at his side, her back against the railing so they are facing one another as she types away at the device in her sleeve.

“Did they give you your Omni-tool glove yet?” She asks not looking up from her arm, Clint hums a little and then looks at her.

“My what?” he counters, she raises an eyebrow.

“Omni-tool” she answers. He shakes his head.

“No one said anything about an Omni-tool, what is it?”

“It's basically like a handheld computer, but it can do so much more....you don't have to have one, but it just makes things easier.” she touches her own device in her sleeve. “I made this instead of getting the standard one” he glances at her arm. “It works the same”

“Can I?” he asks as he motions to her arm, she nods and turns slightly so he can look at the device, he scrolls through a few of the programs. “So these Omni-tools?” he asks. “What....how do I get one?”

“The Alliance usually arranges for that but you can go private, will cost more but you might get a better quality one” she explains.

“Wait, you made this?” He asks her, she nods. “That's kind of cool” he whispers looking at the device. “So you really are into all the engineering stuff?” she nods again.

“Yeah” she answers. “I think growing up on the ships did that to me” She shrugs a little and then glances over her shoulder as she hears movement at Chora's Den. “Hey” She pats Clint's boot and he leans up to join her. The two of them watch as people start to leave the club, though not in the fashion of people just leaving, they're being shooed out. Mara and Clint share a look. Both understanding that something is happening.

…..............

Clint drops down from the walkway first to join Orion, Kaidan, Ashley, Garrus, and their new krogan friend, Wrex. Clint nods to Wrex in greeting and then turns to watch as Mara swings down from above, easily. Flexible. Graceful. Mara waves slightly in greeting, Wrex gives her a nod back.

“They shut it down about 30 minutes ago” Clint offers. “All the staff, all the patrons, all the dancers were kicked out”

“Yeah” Mara agrees. “And a lot more guns turned up” She adds. “Meaning they know something is up” She finishes. Orion and Wrex both nod in agreement.

“I'll take Wrex and Kaidan with me” Orion offers. “Ashley, Garrus cover the club door” they both nod. “Mara, Clint....you're on this door” he motions to the door that leads deeper into the Wards. “No one in...no one out unless us...” Orion adds. Mara nods before she and Clint watch them all walk away from them.

“Door watching” Clint grumbles a little.

“Would you rather be fighting?” Mara asks as she leans back against the wall.

“Kind of” He answers and shrugs. “You know, it's like I slept through all the exciting stuff, and now I am awake....I'm stuck on the door?”

“We're defending this door and protecting five of our teammates from harm” she points out. “It's important...and I know, I know it's not the most exciting thing....do you know how many doors I've had to watch?” she asks him with a smirk. “You never know who or what is on the other side” she adds. “It's always important” he glances at her and nods a little with a small smile. “And this is just the beginning, you really think someone like Saren is going to go down without a fight?” she asks him.

“No” he answers, he doesn't think that. Saren already seems like the sort of villain that is going to go all in to win, or die trying, not that Saren seems the sort to believe he might actually lose, reminds him a little of Loki actually.

“Right, so a fight is coming....you just have to be patient, and everything that happens between then and now... **Is** important” Mara states as she crosses her arms over her chest. Clint nods and then smiles at her in thanks for giving him that little pep talk. He actually needed to hear that. That this is going somewhere.

…..........

Not long later, Clint and Mara are still watching the door when footsteps alert them to someone running very fast. Mara frowns and turns to find that is Orion. Ashley, Kaidan, Wrex, and Garrus hot on his tail. Mara raises an eyebrow at them.

“What's the rush?” Clint asks them.

“Quarian is meeting with Saren agents” Orion rushes out. “Have to be quick. Calls for silent and swift. So Ashley and Kaidan, with me...the rest of you get back to the Normandy...” Mara goes to argue but Orion gives her a look and she thinks better of it. This is Orion's mission and she has to learn how to take orders from him. He's not her brother when they are working, he is her Commander. Orion touches her arm and then hurries away with Ashley and Kaidan. Mara lets out a breath and nods a little.

“How'd it go with Fist?” Clint asks Wrex who nods.

“Dead...and we got our intelligence. Job is done” Wrex answers with a shrug. Clint looks at Mara who shrugs, she knows krogan do things differently, they are more heavy-handed. 


	19. Chapter Fifteen

Mara likes to feel surrounded. It's a comfort thing. Safety thing. She feels safest when three out of four sides of her are covered. So she likes being tucked away in corners. The Normandy has limited space. And Mara hates the sleeper pods. But she finds a nice little nook in the underfloor vent system. Perfect little hidey holes. She'll make it look nicer and more comfortable as she goes, eventually but for now it will do. She has very few personal belongings on her, she always travels light. There is no point in her lugging every single thing she owns across the galaxy every time she goes out on a mission. Above her, footsteps sound as Clint makes his way through the corridor, his nose buried in a datapad as he reads a message from Joker. With his eyes and concentration stolen away, he misses the approaching open vent.

“Whoa!” Clint screams as he trips and falls into the vents, his head landing right in Mara's lap, she raises an eyebrow at him. He groans a little and lifts his head to look up at her. She smirks down at him.

“Hi there, Barton” she greets. “This is far more familiar than I was expecting from an Alliance vessel” she comments teasingly. Clint removes himself quickly from her lap.

“I didn't see the hole in the floor” he grumbles as he pushes himself into a seated position. “What are you even doing down here?”

“Only free space” she mumbles and looks back at the datapad in her hand. “Quiet...”

“Yeah, and a safety hazard” he counters, she snorts a little.

“Maybe if you didn't have your nose buried in that there datapad” she teases him, he clears his throat and shrugs. His eyes finding a jar by her knee.

“As those tea bags?” he asks grabbing a jar from the floor, it's filled with tea bags and they're glowing. “They're glowing” he laughs a little. These look amazing and he's not a tea person. Space is awesome.

“Hanar special blend” she answers. “Infused with drell-skin venom and the hallucinogenic skin oil of a fish” he raises an eyebrow at her.

“And that's...tea?” he asks, she shrugs a little.

“More like an adult tea” she offers with a look. “You use the bags to infuse vodka, so not actually tea...”

“Can I try some?” he asks her. She laughs a little and shakes her head.

“No, no, you're human, you can't...you'll get really sick,” she tells him. “It's poisonous. Orion made that mistake when I was eighteen” she offers as she sets her datapad away. “He was in the hospital for a week”

“What about you?” he asks.

“I have two livers” she admits. “Means I handle things a little differently....” she picks up the jar and sets it on a small shelf within the vent. It's supposed to be to hold tools of the dock crew when they're working but it will do for her storage needs. It currently has a few of her books. Her Zune. A troll doll. Clint looks around a little. It's a lot nicer than his pod. He should have thought of vents when he first boarded. Now he's missed out on a great little space. “What were you even looking at that had you so distracted?” She asks as she reaches for the datapad he had been reading when he fell into the vents. “Fornax” she reads and gives him a look. “Wow,” she teases. “159 years in ice and the first thing you do is look at alien porn?” she asks him.

“I didn't even know what it was” he counters. “Joker just sent it to me, I had only just clicked open when I fell...and it's not the first thing”

“No?” she asks. “What was the first thing you did?” He shrugs a little and takes back the datapad from her.

“Coffee” he answers with a smirk. “I drank _a lot_ of coffee”

“That would probably be the same thing I would do” She admits with a nod. They share a look, he finds himself smiling at her. “Probably take a nap too” He laughs.

“Yeah, that first nap was something special” He admits. She chuckles and brushes her hair back from her face.

“Do I even want to know what you two are doing down there?” Orion asks as he peers down into the vent.

“I fell in” Clint admits.

“Yeah, this open grate is a bit of a hazard...” Orion agrees. “I'll see if we can't figure something out..set up a warning system or something” he teases.

“How did it go with the quarian?” Clint asks, Orion nods.

“Yeah, she's onboard now, getting comfy in engineering....and she had just what we needed, a voice recording linking Saren with the Geth. And Saren isn't working alone....we have a lead, so that's good”

“Who's he working with?” Clint asks.

“An asari Matriarch” Orion answers, Clint frowns and looks at Mara for help.

“Matriarchs are asari that have breached 700 years old” Mara explains. “They are revered almost, considered wise and spiritual....”

“700 years old?” Clint asks her, she nods.

“Yeah, humans are relativity short-lived, I think only two species have a shorter life span....vorcha and salarians?” Orion nods a little. “Asari and the krogan are very long-lived, 1,000 years or so”

“Wow” Clint breaths, his eyes wide at that thought. Mara is watching Orion. His expression shifts through varying phases, before settling.

“What's wrong?” Mara asks him. “You are wearing either your constipated face or your something's wrong face...” Orion shoots her a look.

“I'm not constipated” Orion scolds her.

“So..something's wrong?” she asks him. He nods a little.

“Yeah, Anderson isn't with us anymore” Clint raises an eyebrow. “He has a history with Saren and they are worried that Anderson being involved won't help us. So I am now in charge of the Normandy....” Orion swallows a little, his nerves showing. He is used to leading, but he is also used to having a commanding officer to fall back on for advice. It is all down to him now.

“Ori” Mara states, he looks at her. “You got this” she assures him, Clint watches her softly as she motivates her brother. “You are an N7, a decorated Alliance Commander....”

“A Spectre” He adds.

“What?!” Mara shouts. “They made you a freaking Spectre!?” he nods. “Why didn't you lead with that?” he shrugs a little. “Oh, Ori...I'm so proud of you” she smiles so wide with her pride. It is a big deal. “The first human Spectre....” Clint raises an eyebrow. “Oh, you definitely have this,” Mara adds. “And we have your back....” Clint nods in agreement. “The people on this ship are here because they believe that you can do this” Orion smiles at her.

“I believe you can do this” Clint assures Orion. “Come on, you know my history, you know I followed one of the greatest commanders into battle, a lot of battles, I see it in you too, what I saw in Steve. You can do this” Orion smiles at the two of them and nods.

“Thanks,” he tells them warmly and then walks away. Clint snorts and shakes his head as he glances around the open hole in the floor.

“You're gonna kill someone” he teases.

“You should have been watching where you were going” she counters with a smirk. “And not ogling alien breasts” He laughs and looks at her.

“I didn't even see anything” he counters. They both fall silent and Mara suddenly smiles.

“I can't believe he's a Spectre” She blurts out, Clint raises an eyebrow.

“That's a big deal then?” He asks her.

“Yeah” she answers. “Spectres are not trained, but chosen. Individuals forged in service and battle—those whose actions elevate them above the rank and file. They don't just fight for one species.....they fight for them all. There has never been a human Spectre before now....this...this **is** a big deal” Clint nods a little. That does sound like a big deal. “I'm so proud of him” she whispers with a huge smile.

“You look it,” Clint tells her, she looks at him. “He's lucky he has you....the way you spoke to him then, he needed to hear that from you”

“Orion has had his issues, confidence-wise, he just needs a good boot to get him moving....” She offers. “He is a good soldier, a _**great**_ soldier, sometimes he forgets that....”

“Yeah, he really is lucky to have you” Clint repeats, she smiles softly at him. “I wish I had a sibling like you growing up”

“You had a brother, right?” Mara asks, Clint nods. “He wasn't...supportive?”

“Oh, God, no” Clint answers. “Barney was a terror....” he admits. “He actually became my Saren” he adds.

“Yeah?” she asks. “He was that bad?”

“Well, not galaxy ending, but he was my villain” Clint answers her sadly.

“What happened to him?”

“He died” Clint whispers and shrugs.

“I'm so sorry,” Mara tells him, he looks at her.

“Yeah, it sucked, but...he wouldn't have stopped. In that situation, him dying was the best ending” She leans forward and hugs him tightly. Clint is surprised by this but does hug her back. Maybe he needs it. Talking about Barney after all this time. Yeah, he needs a hug. “Thanks” he whispers to her warmly. “Hey, you know, I faced a galactic bad guy before” he pulls back and holds her shoulders. “And at one point, we all thought that....he was going to win, that he....beat us. But when the chips were really down, I mean, it was bad.....we still fought, and in the end, we won....that's why I know that Orion will win, because even when it looks like the villain is way beyond our skill set, the good guys can still win” She smiles and nods in agreement.


	20. Chapter Fifteen

Clint stays in the underfloor vent with Mara even after she goes back to arranging her belongings. Her limited personal items that she picked up before boarding. Clint reads through the data on his datapad, avoiding Fornax, now he knows what it is. He doesn't feel right looking at aliens like that. Maybe it is because he doesn't have a huge knowledge base on them and wants to know more before he thinks about them in that sort of light. It feels disrespectful. He glances at Mara as her hair falls forward over her face, her eyes searching through her duffle. Every time he looks at her, he gets this feeling in his chest, in his blood, in his bones.

“This is Commander Shepard speaking” Mara and Clint both look up hearing Orion over the ship's intercom system. “We have our orders: find Saren before he finds the Conduit. I won't lie to you, crew. This mission isn't going to be easy. This began with an attack on a human settlement in the Traverse. But we know Saren won't stop there. His geth armies aren't going to stay on the far fringes of Citadel space. For too long our species has stood apart from the others. Now it's time for us to step up and do our part for the rest of the galaxy. Time to show them what humans are made of. Our enemy knows we're coming. When we go into the Traverse, Saren's followers will be waiting for us. But we'll be ready for them, too. Humanity needs to do this. Not just for our own sake, but for the sake of every other species in Citadel Space. Saren must be stopped, and I promise you all....we will stop him” Mara smiles listening to Orion make his speech to the crew. She knew he was good. Knew he had it in him. He's worked under Anderson long enough to have picked up something. Anderson is a good commanding officer. A good mentor. Clint glances at Mara, he can see the pride on her face. He's never witnessed that bond so strong before, well, it's not like he was around many siblings in his day.

“Are you going to stay down here all day?” She asks him.

“If you don't mind” He answers with a shrug. “Got nothing else to do...” They share a look, her eyes softening, she nods.

“Okay” She goes back to her unpacking and he smiles leaning against the side of the vent. She smiles as well as she sets another troll next to her first.

…..........

Mara stands at a workbench in the lower parts of the ship, a couple of pieces of guns scattered across the top of it. She likes to work on her weaponry. It clears her mind. Helps calm her down, not that she's anxious right now, but usually it does. It makes her happy. The whole engineering aspect. Fixing. Making. Pretty much anything that she can do to improve or create something. Like with Clint's bow. Which lays on the bench at her side, he'd given her a list of things that need to be adjusted and she is happy to do it, working on something like a bow is so out of her normal scope of weaponry. It's exciting. She grabs a tool from the belt around her waist and uses the screwdriver to adjust the weapon piece in her hand. Orion watches her from where he stands behind her. He likes watching her work, watching how intelligent she is, how talented she is. It makes him proud. And he is glad that she is here with him. That they are finally working together.

“Gear up, you're with me on the ground,” Orion tells Mara, she nods and sets her equipment away.

“Where are we going?” She asks him.

“Therum” He answers, she hums in acknowledgement. “We're picking up an asari that might lead us to Saren and Benezia” She looks at him and nods.

“Okay,” She assures him and then takes a breath. “Who else is going?”

“Urm...me, obviously” Orion offers.

“Obviously” She agrees.

“And Vakarian”

“Just the three of us?” She asks him.

“In and out, pick up T'Soni...it's not difficult, but Barton, Tali, and Wrex are on standby, just in case...” He admits, she nods a little. She was kind of hoping that she would get to work with Clint, just to see her bow in action but she can make do with this. “I need to get you involved in teamwork, Mara” He adds. “After what happened on the Citadel, we need to work on that instinct of yours” She nods in agreement, but she is so used to working alone that every part of her brain is programmed for that, she needs to relearn how to be part of a team.


End file.
